The Crimson Tide
by E.Z.Dash23
Summary: Meeting someone whom you idolize is great, like how Twilight Sparkle bump into her favorite author. But when a string of ponies got murders happen across Equestria, her trust will be put to the test, along with her friends' will. Contain some graphic image of murder, rated M just in case. Reader discrestion is advised
1. Calmness before the Storm

**Author's Note: this is my first fanfiction publish here, feedback is welcome as long as it doesn't contain too much negative.**

**WARNING: does contain some graphic image of death later on, discrestion is requier.**

_Silence night, everything is quiet, too quiet; when she heard the sound of hoof-steps from behind broke the silence, a cold chill went down the young mare's back. She turned around in a blink of an eye, but find the alley is empty. Each building is cover in complete darkness, the night become silence once again. The only light sill shine is the full moon up above her, enough to blind away the starlight. Decided it only in her head, the mare continued walking back to her home. She cursed how she got hang up with her friends' party that she has to walk home so late. A soft caw startled the mare almost knocks her over. She looked over and saw a huge raven standing on the point of the roof above, looking at her with its blood red eyes; this give her enough motivation to started walking in a faster pace. Once again, she heard hoof-steps, much closer and louder than before. The mare sense a strange present is close, her mane almost stood on edge as she saw a glimpse of shadow flew right across the alley._

"_Who's there?" she said, looked around more frantic than before, trying to find the source of the noise. The noise then just stops; only the sound of the night breeze can be heard. The mare about to trot back as fast as her hooves can do, but then she caught a small glimpse of a silvery object before her body shudder with pain, and everything faded to black. The raven caw once again before flew away; its flutter wing kept the silence of the night, its black feather slowly descend back and forth, touching the red liquid on the ground with the mare laying there, lifeless with a silver knife on her back. Next to her, a dark figure of a pony staring down at the body; each passing second, he turned his face toward …  
_

* * *

"Twilight…" a voice spoke out, making the lavender unicorn jump off her bed with a terrifying shriek. She slowly looked up from the ground, seeing her dragon assistant standing there with his hand to his chest: "Gee Twilight, you almost give me a heart attack."

"Spike," the unicorn angrily replied, "how many time have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?!"

Spike looked over the bed and took notice on the blanket is a red hard-binging book lay near the pillow, "Are you…reading that book again? No wonder you scream."

"Is there a reason you interrupting me and my reading?" Twilight asked.

"Y-You told me to remind you about Fluttershy's tea party at noon."

"Spike, it's only…" she looked at the clock; both its hand almost pointed up together. The unicorn's eyes open wide; with one swift moment she rushed out the door before Spike even get a chance to say anything. He sighed and pick up that red book, be sure to mark the page before putting it back to the shelf then return to his daily chore: "Honestly, I don't know what she find so cool about this stuff."

Few minutes pass over the green cottage near the Everfree Forest, squeak of laughter and talking harmonize with vary animal noises from inside. A group of five ponies gather around the table laughing as the animals inside the cottage surrounded them. In front of them is a big round table with a teapot and six teacups place in front of each of them, except one is in front of an empty spot.

"Who here's ready for the Partey!?" The pink pony with poofy mane shouts out and blew up a green balloon before let it flew all over the place.

"Pinkie, this is just a normal tea-party, not that kind of party." The cyan Pegasus with rainbow mane and tail speak rather annoy when the balloon landed on her head. The pink pony, however, continued hopping around with a carefree smile on her face.

"Oh Pinkie dear, wherever did you get all your energy from?" the white unicorn said.

"Probably from all them candies she had at Sugarcube Corner." The orange earth pony replied, placing her hat on the table while watching the pink pony hop around nonstop.

Before the yellow Pegasus with long pink mane grab the teapot, the door swung open hard, cause the yellow Pegasus to squeak softly and hides under the table. The other look at the door and see the lavender unicorn breathing hard from all those running.

"Oh Celestia," she said that repeatedly, "I am so sorry I was late. This morning I thought I still have some time before your tea-party so I drawn to a book but it drawn me in so much I completely forgot about the time until Spike snapped me out of it and tell me that…"

"Whoa easy there Twilight," the orange pony put her hoof up to the unicorn's mouth, "slow down, you almost sound like Spike when he came and told us 'bout Rarity got horsenap by them Diamond Dog."

The yellow Pegasus then slowly flew over to the door: "it okay, Twilight, I don't feel bad if you forgot because you were busy reading." She said with the most calm and softly voice.

Twilight slowly calm herself down before she breathed normal again: "Thanks you guy, I needed that."

The pink pony then shouted: "Since we're all here, let's party!"

The tea-party last for hour, it all went really well despite the early commotion. Pinkie, being random as usual, decorate Fluttershy's cottage with streamer and balloon everywhere using her Party-Canon. Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash have a slight argument about who is better than who again, decided to figure it out by having a tea-drinking challenge to see who can handle the hot tea longer. Thanks to Fluttershy's help, both the cyan Pegasus and the orange pony get better after the hot tea almost burn their tongue. Rarity, of course, talk about her newest customer over at her boutique yesterday.

* * *

Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie went home once the tea-party is over. Applejack and Twilight decided to stay behind to help Fluttershy with cleaning up.

"Thank you so must for helping me," Fluttershy said to them, "you guy are the best."

"It okay, Fluttershy, that's what being friend are for." Twilight replied with a smile, "Besides, it's the least I can do for forgetting your tea-party time."

Once they are done, Applejack and Twilight wave farewell to Fluttershy and walked home together.

"Tell me, Twilight," Applejack spoke, "what was that story ya can't put down today?"

"Well," Twilight replied, "it's a really good mystery novel call _Crimson Daylight_. The story about a young detective name Crimson Write on a trail of serial murders happened in Equestria."

"Um," Applejack looked at her friend, "you sure you want to fill your head with that stuff?"

"Applejack, though the story is very dark and gory, the story and the deduction are very good. The author really knows how to make the tone of the story not only scary but realistic as well."

"Well, if that's what you like to read, I won't judge ya about it."

"Well anyway, the author wrote many novels follow up that series; I own all of them."

"Now that I ain't surprise to hear about. So what's the fella's name?"

Before Twilight can answer, another pony bumped into her; a book with black cover drops on the ground close to her hoof.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry about that. I didn't pay attention to where I'm going." The other pony said; his voice is deep but calm.

"Oh, it's quite alright Mr…" Twilight looked to whomever bump into her and the sight almost makes her fall over in shock.

Before her is a young black stallion Pegasus with his mane almost covered his crimson color eyes. Both his mane and tail have a lighter shade of black compare to the body; though the manes, a little bit fluffy and wavy, do give a certain shine as the sunlight reflect upon it. His crimson color eyes are deep and crystal clear, fill with kindness and compassion, meeting her gaze with a weird sense of connection. On his face a white diamond area stood between his eyes. On his flank is a cutie mark of one brown eye, five small white stars around it and a strand of light yellow ribbon under the eye. Twilight trying to speak, but all she could get out is a soft breath with excitement.

Applejack looked at her with a bit concern and confused, this kind of looks coming from Twilight only happen when something really shocked her to the core: "You okay there, sugar-cube?"

Finally Twilight regain her voice with some difficulty to speak normally: "Oh my…it's you!"

The stallion looked at her, a bit confuse as well.

"You're Crimson Write."

Applejack looked at her: "you mean that character in that story of your? I'm sure he only…"

"No Applejack, this is Crimson Write, the author of the novels." She turned to the stallion, "I am a big fan of your books."

"Well," the Pegasus replied with a small smile, "it is great to actually find a fan of my work."

"You name a character after yourself?" Applejack raised her eye at him.

"Well, why not? Anypony can come up with crazy name for their character, so why can't I name him after myself?"

"Mr. Write, what bring you to Ponyville?" Twilight asked, fill with excitement.

"Please call me Crimson, no need to be formal. I'm here for a bit quiet rest. Truth to be told, I have a small writer-block that I need to get out off, so I thought a little town visit would be nice."

Twilight use her horn to pick that black book near her hoof up and give it back to Crimson; she notice the title of the book _At the Crimson Tide _written in gold letters: "Isn't that the latest novel of the series?"

"My, you are a big fan of my work, aren't you?"

"You have no idea." Applejack replied.

Twilight had never been more excited like this, except the time when Princess Celestia makes her the personal apprentice. Here he stands, one of her favorite book authors, talking to her. Though with an intellectual mind and a sense of grace and dignity, she feel the urge to asked him for his autograph like those fillies fan of Rainbow Dash.

"You are correct; I'm trying to write the next of the series, so I thought read over the previous books would help me connect the plot without messing up the detail."

"The book ends with a really good cliff-hanger," Twilight said, "where Crimson and the killer finally meet face to face at Marenback Cliff. Just when he about to bring him to justice, the killer escape, and the story end."

"And unfortunately, that is where my writer-block happens. I don't know how to continue that last part. I thought this place might inspire me somehow."

Before anything, a sound of broken glass followed by a scream surprise them:

"That's sound like Mrs. Cake. C'on Twilight, she might be in trouble." Applejack and Twilight rushed toward Sugarcube Corner with Crimson flying behind them. Once they all arrive, the bakery store is a complete mess: Mr. and Mrs. Cake looked over a broken ice sculpture, on the other side are Pinkie and three young fillies. One have a big bow on her red mane, the other is a white unicorn with swirly mane of light pink and light purple, the last is an orange Pegasus with purple mane.

"Applebloom, what happen? What are y'all doing here?" Applejack called out for her little sister.

"H-hello big sis," the young filly replied, "we're…um, we are here to…get some cupcake for Sweetie Bell here."

"We were?" the unicorn filly confuse; she then get nudge by both her friend, "oh yeah, we were."

Twilight then walked over to the Cake, "Can you tell us what happen?"

"Well, you see Twilight…" Mrs. Cake explained to her about one of the customer asking for an ice sculpture along with a wedding cake for his wedding. "But when we both were decorating the cake, we heard something shatter. We rush here immediately and saw the sculpture on the floor in pieces, and Pinkie Pie stood next to it."

"Pinkie, did you accidentally break the sculpture?" Twilight turned to her best friend.

"N-No, I didn't do it. I heard the noise so I rush here to find the sculpture was broken, I swear."

"It okay, Pinkie, we won't be mad, just tell us the truth." Mr. Cake said to her.

"But I am telling the truth, Pinkie Promise."

"Ahem!" Crimson clear his throat really loud so they all look back at him, "One mustn't assume a conclusion without any evident."

"Um, come again?" Applejack asked.

Crimson then turned to Mrs. Cake, "Ma'am, do these three young fillies there go near the sculpture at all?"

"Why no. When we saw Pinkie with the sculpture, they all came in and stand next to the door the whole time."

Crimson then gave out a calming smile; he walked toward the three fillies: "now little fillies, you don't have to hide. I'm sure they willing to forgive you all for it."

The three fillies looked at each other in silence for a long time before Applebloom spoke: "Well, you see…" the three young fillies told their confession, "…we all decided to see if we can get our cutie mark in ice sculpturin', so we came here to try it out. But…we slip and accidentally hammer the ice sculpture there."

"We were afraid if you knew, we won't be allowed to be in here ever again." Sweetie Bell added.

"We're very sorry." They all said in unison.

The Cake looked at each other before they all smile: "it okay you three. We can make a new one fairly quick. We won't be mad at you for an accident."

"We just glad you told us the truth."

"But girl," Twilight said to them, "do be careful next time. You all might get hurt."

The three fillies looked up and smile again: "we understand, Twilight. We will be careful next time."

"But mister, how did you know it wasn't Pinkie?" the Pegasus filly asked.

"Well, one needs not to be psychic to see you three acts a bit nervous earlier. Besides," Crimson then touched the filly's cape, "your cape is torn."

"Huh? When did that happen?"

"I guess when you run out the room, your cape caught on that table there," he pointed at the foot of the table with a small fabric on it, "since Mrs. Cake said you came here after Pinkie and stay by the door the whole time, that tear couldn't happen after that."

"Wow mister, you're like a detective." The Pegasus replied with excitement.

"Hey, maybe we can get our cutie mark in Private detective" the unicorn said.

"Oh my gosh, you're right. Let's go find out." Applebloom finally spoke before they all shout together: "The Cutie Mark Crusader, Private Eye!"

As the three fillies ran outside, Twilight and Applejack walked toward Crimson: "Wow Mr. Write, I never thought you can solve problem just like your character."

"That? Oh that wasn't very difficult. But I do have a tendency to look at every detail and connect them together. And please call me Crimson."

"Well Twilight, I better follow them to make sure they all stay'n out of trouble. See y'all tomorrow." Applejack said and wave good bye.

Twilight then feel a bit nervous staying alone with her favorite author, she looked around for something to talk about, but somehow her mind run dry of topic to discuss.

"Well, I better finish up that book so I can finally have something new."

Before he could leave, Twilight shout out: "wait, if you…um, if you need any help, you can c-come to the library. I-It might get you some idea."

"Well, that would be very helpful. I have some things I need to do in Canterlot tonight, but I'll be sure to come by. Thank you miss…"

"Oh, my name is Twilight Sparkle."

"Ah, Twilight Sparkle, now that's a lovely name befitted for a mare like yourself."

With that, he flew away, leaving Twilight standing there with a blush almost the same color as Pinkie Pie. Speaking of which:

"Oohh, Twilight, you finally have a special somepony." Pinkie shouted out.

"What?! No, he's my favorite author of the book I read, nothing more."

"Okei-dokei-lokei. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

Twilight face-hoof; 'great, now she'll never leave it alone,' she thought. When she got back to her library home, she noticed Spike finishing all his chores: "Hey Twilight, how was the tea-party?"

"Oh Spike, you never guess who I bump into today."

She told him about the meeting with Crimson Write, except the last farewell part; Pinkie already have the wrong idea, she didn't want Spike thought the same.

"That's great, Twilight. Though I think you should stop reading that kind of stuff, I know nothing can change your mind."

"Thanks Spike…I think. Now, I'll be upstairs; tell me when dinner time came, but don't sneak up on me. You almost scare my heart out this morning."

Twilight then went up to her room. Spike return to his chore: "then stop reading that when I call you" he mumbled to himself.

Twilight lay on her bed and levitated the book toward her again: "You just have to look pass the dark graphic image to find the true stroke of a genius underneath." She told herself before she turned to where she left off that morning.


	2. Dance of the Headless Marionette

**Author's Note: okay, this is sort of a warning: a death scene will occur here. There're three of these.**

**Also, if you find mistake written in these chapters, I'm so sorry. I tried to make sure mistake is clean, but I might still missing some.**

* * *

_The summer night grew colder than usual, fog slowly build around the Everfree Forest as a young mare wandering around, alone. The lavender unicorn looked around for something, but she didn't remember what for certain. Her magic horn glow, push away the cold dark night in the forest, yet the warming light can't calm her fear and worry. Then she heard, neither a whisper nor a breeze; they're voices, went on and on around her, voices belong to her friends, screaming out at her at every directions:_

"_This is the worst thing that ever happens. The. Worst. Possible. Thing."_

"_You best be on your guard 'round him, Twilight."_

"_Oh no, please tell me it isn't true. Tell me she's gonna be okay. We can't start a party without her."_

"_Where is she?! Tell us or I swear you'll be sorry!"_

"_H-Help! P-Please, Twilight, h-help me! I'm scare. Somepony please let me out of here!"_

_The voices started to get louder and louder, the forest spinning out of control around her, making the unicorn covered her ears in vain. She felt like falling into the dark abyss below, though her eyes open, all she could see is darkness. The voices still creep in her mind, scrambling her brain, torturing her mind and soul. Then they all went silent but one whisper: "Though the evident tell one story, the truth lie between the lines."_

Twilight suddenly jerk up from her slumber, and almost let out a loud scream. She stops herself short from waking Spike. Her heavy breathing and sweat soak her body as she look around. The room, the bed, where Spike is sleeping, everything seem to be normal. Calming her mind down after few more minutes, she sighed with relief: "what a nightmare." She looked over to her right and notice a blue hard-cover book next to her pillow, titled _Rainbow turn Crimson blood_.

"Note to self, do not read scary story before bed."

After an hour, Spike finally woke up from his lovely dream, he notice Twilight's bed is empty. He walked down, seeing her return to her usual daily work: rearranging the book in the library to its order again.

"Ah Spike, I'm glad you're up. Get the quill, ink and parchment ready."

"Making the to-do list for today, right?"

Twilight giggled: "Once again, you read my mind."

But before he could do anything, Spike felt a deep urge to throw-up. He opened his mouth and breathed out a small scroll tie in red ribbon.

"A message from Princess Celestia." Twilight opened the scroll and read it to herself. The content inside had her gasped in shock: "Quick Spike, we need to go to Canterlot immediately."

At Canterlot, inside a huge white castle window, a beautiful white alicorn with long flutter mane and tail with sparkling color and golden crown on her head, pacing back and forth with weariness and fear. The door swung open, stopping the alicorn from pacing as the lavender unicorn and her dragon assistant rush inside.

"Princess Celestia, we got your message and came here as fast as we can. Is it true?" Twilight asked.

The princess didn't say anything, she just guide the two toward a street with many unicorns gather around; lots of pegasi flying above taking picture, but can't get through the huge number of the crowd. The Royal Guard then clear the crowd for the Princess and her faithful student to went inside a house. Once Twilight and Spike take one look inside, they almost overwhelm with urge to throw-up.

Before their eyes is a yellow mare's body suspense above a pool of red blood that spread all over the floor. The rope tie from the ceiling down to the nail stump at the two front hooves, pointed toward the wall, the bottom hooves suspense straight toward the door with similar manner while the tail was glue around the body. The mare's entire body is covered with stitches, Frankenstallion style from the neck down all over her hooves.

Her neck is only a stump, missing her head; apparently it had been saw off. The head is found place inside the chimney; the unicorn's horn were cut clean off with her mouth stitched together. The mare's eyelids stretch up and sew on the forehead, forcing the eyeballs to be reveal with a horrifying look. The neck stump lies in a perfect alignment to the head.

After few minutes to calm and clean herself up, Twilight manage to look at the scene again, fighting the urge to throw up. Though she told Spike go somewhere else: 'This isn't something for a baby dragon to see.'

"Princess, what's happen?" she finally asked the princess.

"Her name is Holly Emerald." The alicorn explained, "Early this morning a mail-delivering Pegasus tried to deliver the package to Holly, but the door open from her knock, and she witness the scene as it were right now. Poor mare almost dies of a heart attack on the spot, but she managed to fly to the castle and told the Royal Guard about this before she fainted."

"B-but Princess, there hasn't any murder happen in Canterlot, or Equestria for all these generations."

"I know, Twilight, this is the first murder that ever happen. Somehow I'm fear this might not be the only one."

"But Princess, why did you send for me and Spike?"

"Because murder has never occurred in Equestria, there is no police force or any investigation team beside the Royal Guard. I heard about the mystery you solve on the train with Pinkie Pie, so I believe you are the right candidate for this."

"Princess, that was only a case to find whoever eat Pinkie's Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness desert, not something like this."

"You're the only one who capable to do this. None of my Royal Guards are train to investigating at all."

Twilight looked at the horrible scene, she makes a gulp and sighed before she turned to the princess: "I-I'll try."

"Thank you Twilight. This must be top priority, I'm afraid your learning the magic of friendship has to wait until we find the one responsible for this catastrophe. I'll have the Royal Guard assist you whatever they can." With that, the princess walked away, leaving the guard to stand and protect the scene. The last thing she need now is panic all over Equestria.

Twilight gave out a long sigh and began to look around for clues. She read enough mystery novels to know that's the first thing an investigator does. First stop is the front door, which she paid close attention to the keyhole outside. There are no sign of it getting tamper with, not a single scratch. She looked at the scene, trying to avoid looking at the body; she noticed the table have two tea-cup, one remain normal while the other is spill on the table. This, she concluded, mean the murderer was someone the victim knew, so she let him inside and invite him for tea. However, if a unicorn could unlock the door with the magic, a different scenario can occur.

Twilight returned her gaze to the crime scene. It's horrible, yet something about it seems very familiar:

_When the news of a body was discovered, Crimson flew toward the house where the crime had happen. Before him lies a body of a headless mare floating above the floor by the strings as a lifeless marionette…Her eyes stare at Crimson without soul, without life, and reflect a horrid look on her face._

Twilight shocks back to reality, gasping for air. She realized why the scene was so familiar: this is a perfect replica of the crime scene in her favorite mystery novel.

_As Crimson look carefully at the head, the stench of decay and rot were unbearable to handle, but comfort isn't priority when a murder had occurred. Crimson reached out to tore open the mare's mouth; inside is almost dry, but he could feel something round inside. He took it out, reveal a blue marble…_

Twilight gulp before she used her magic to slowly tear the stitches and open the mouth. Inside her head the voice were screaming 'please be wrong'. But once the mouth is open, a small blue marble rolled across the floor, staring at Twilight with its cold unfeeling eye.

Upon returning to Ponyville, Twilight look like a walking corpse staring over the distant. Her assistant Spike looked at her, worry about the young pony's mind after seeing such horrifying sight. Then without any warning, the unicorn rushed back to the library before he can even blink. She rushed pass Sugarcube Corner, didn't notice Pinkie Pie waving hello at her or even her friends. When Spike finally arrived breathless, they all ask what happen.

Spike were worry; the Princess have gave them both a secret not to tell to anyone, even her friends, worry of panic might spread without stop. So he needs to think of a cover quick: "Um…Twilight just, forgot to rearrange her book again."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked at each other before return their gaze back to the dragon. The baby dragon gulp, knowing what that gaze mean.

Twilight almost turned her library upside down looking for those books; it's hard to look for something in her condition, especially when Spike isn't here. She finally found the book and quickly flip to the page she heard those narrations in her head from, and it almost made her drop the book down in the mess. Everything, the horrid picture, the paragraph word for word, was the exact lines from her favorite novel _At the Crimson Tide_. Everything was so uncanny, this only bring a question to her mind:

"Could Crimson be the murderer?"

Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner, a bright light from the lamp almost blinded Spike as a toothless alligator bite his tail and trap him in the chair. At the table both Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked at the little dragon with that scary stare again.

"Okay Spike, tell us what happen to Twilight that you don't want to tell us about?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Um…" Spike can feel his sweat came out, this is another déjà vu moment like that time Pinkie Pie bribe him with gemstone; only there is no gemstone to reward him at all.

"We know ya hidin' somethin', and if that have sometin' to do with Twilight, I beckon ya tell'n us the truth." Applejack added.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, that is." Fluttershy quietly spoke, seeing how nervous the dragon has become.

Spike looked for a way out of this mess, but Applejack can really tell if he's lying from miles away. He knew he can't tell them the truth, but sooner or later the two ponies here will make him spill the bean.

"Ooh, maybe it's a surprise gift that Twilight prepares for my next surprise birthday party!" Pinkie Pie squeaked in joy.

"Pinkie, darling, your birthday happen last week." Rarity rolled her eyes as she reply.

"Oh yeah, that's true."

"Look guy," Spike finally spoke, "I really want to tell you guy, but me and Twilight promise the princess that we can't tell this to anypony, not even our friends. You have to understand, I'm sorry."

Spike closed his eyes, waiting for something to happen; after few moment of silence Applejack spoke: "Oh, why didn't ya just say so? If this is some secret the princess didn't want us to know about, then its fine by me."

Spike opened both his eyes and sigh in relief: "Oh thank goodness, I thought you guy will torture me to tell you about some murder in Canterlot."

Unfortunately Spike didn't realize what he saying until it was too late to cover his mouth.

"What!?" they all shout in unison.

Twilight pace back and forth in her library, questions still rush through her mind one after another; revolve around her head in unison. Deep down, she was scare; this isn't someone who ate the desert before anyone else, this isn't any accident that can be prevented, not even someone were horsenap to go look for any gemstone.

This is a real murderer case, a crime so travesty a mere banishment to the moon is paradise compare to what will happen. Not to mention since the murderer can kill, that mean he won't let somepony to stop him and might kill whoever get close to him. The thought scare her, but the one thing worry her most is how the crime so perfectly match to his work.

"Oh Celestia, please tell me it isn't true."

"What isn't true?"

The voice took her by surprise and made her let out a loud yelp. She turned and saw the black Pegasus stallion was standing by the door.

"Sorry to barge in; the door was wide open so…" Crimson looked around the library, "Wow, you should clean up this place. How can you find the book you were looking for in this mess?"

"Oh, Mr. Write, I…"

"Call me Crimson; I thought I told you already."

"Oh, y-you just took me by surprise, Mr…I mean, Crimson."

"Never mind that, what happen to you?"

"Oh, um…y-well, you see…I was, um, rearranging the library when you came in." she tried to let out a laugh, but it become an awkward giggle.

Crimson looked at Twilight in confusion, he then remembered: "Look, are you feeling uncomfortable after what I said to you yesterday?"

Twilight now became confuse on what he was saying.

"You see, when you're a writer, sometime your brain put word in your mouth without thinking. Don't worry about it okay; I didn't mean it like that."

Twilight's eyes widen when she realized what he meant: "Oh, that, well…" She ran her thought in full motion: if she shown him why she was worry, maybe he will clear thing up and prove his innocent. But if he is the killer, then showing her suspicion will bite her in the end. The thought of how she might get butcher or even torture ran through her head, and it made her afraid of him even more.

But when she looked in his eyes, somehow those calm and kind eyes smooth away those thought. In her mind, a part of her believes he is innocent. Maybe somepony framing him about that murder, so he staged the murder like the story. Because of how similar the crime is to his fictional work, they will put him at the prime suspect.

"Crimson, there's something I need to tell you."

Despite her promise, she believes…no, she knows Crimson is innocent, and since he wrote the story, he could be a big help to her investigation of the real murderer. "There was a real murder happen in Canterlot."

The word 'murder' put a shock in Crimson's eyes; Twilight then explained to him about the scene and how the princess asked her to investigate. At first Crimson stood silent after she told him everything; well, almost everything. But then Crimson sigh and giggle:

"Oh thanks goodness. That was a good joke you're trying to pull." He said.

"Huh?!"

"I really thought a murder was real. Good one Twilight. You just rephrase the quote-on-quote, perfectly I may add, of the _At the Crimson Tide _description. I must say your expression were really convincing."

"Crimson, I think you misunderstood."

"What do you mean?"

Twilight then show him the pictures of the crime scene she took that morning. The pictures show everything, even the blue marble on the floor. Those pictures brought Crimson's shock from earlier back. He then look at Twilight, but his gaze become…darker.

"Let me guess," he said coldly, "since the crime look exactly like how I describe in my work of fiction, I become your primary suspect?"

The black Pegasus slowly advance toward Twilight, his gaze become darker than before, almost to the point of emotionless and sinister. Twilight gulp, did she made a mistake trusting him? His advance make her pace back until she felt the wall stop her, but Crimson still walk toward her. She could almost feel his breathing against her face, including its warmth with his face only few inches away.

Then a voice suddenly came up: "Twilight, are you oak…?"

Both Twilight and Crimson look at where the voice came from and saw Applejack and the other staring at them by the door.

"Oh, are we interrupting something?" Rarity asked with a slight smile.

Twilight relief to see her friends here: "no, you didn't. I'm glad you're all here actually."

"Heaven to Betsy Twilight, I know ya get a bit lonely, but this ain't what I expected." Applejack said.

The thought of what Applejack mean make her face burning up with embarrassment.

"Don't worry," Crimson said, "I believe you all have a little misunderstanding."

Twilight looked at Crimson; that sinister glare is gone, replace with that normal kind eyes of his.

"Darling, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Rarity asked.

"Oh yeah, this is Crimson Write, the author which Twilight and I met yesterday. He's the one clear Pinkies name." Applejack introduced him for Twilight.

"Hello everyone." He wave at them.

"Why hello, my name is Rarity. May I dare say that your mane is magnificent; the curl, the waving, the shine, it simply cried out for attention with its perfection." One can almost see Rarity's eyes sparkle a little when she looks at Crimson if they look careful enough.

"And I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest and most athletic pony in all Equestria." Rainbow Dash flew around the library, showing up her wing with a big smile across her face.

"The most boasting pony's more like it. Applejack's the name; me and my family own Sweet Apple Acre." Applejack shook his hoof up and down rapidly, making his hoof still moving after she released it for a split moment.

"And you already know me; I'm Pinkie Pie, party-thrower extraordinaire..." Pinkie Pie then gasped, "I forgot to have a welcome party for you yesterday. Let's me go get my welcome wagon."

With that, she dash right out of the room, leaving a pink trail behind; "Typical Pinkie," Twilight shook her head.

Crimson then notice another Pegasus on the back stay quiet all these time. He slowly approached her: "Hello there, what's your name?"

However, the Pegasus just kicked the ground a little while looking down. Crimson feel a bit awkward at this moment.

"Her name is Fluttershy. Don't mind her; she's just a bit shy when it comes to new pony." Rainbow said to him.

"Well, it is nice to meet you all."

Pinkie then returned to the room with a small colorful chest and pressed the button to play the welcome song to him and shower him with confetti. The song blown the black Pegasus minds a bit, making his ear ringing for a short while: "Why, thank you."

"You're welcome. I know, tomorrow I can have a welcome party for you. I can invite everyone in Ponyville to come and meet you; it'll be so much fun. I need to write the invitations, making all the cupcakes and punch for everyone. Ooh, I can use the hot air balloon to drop those invite to everyone…"

"Pinkie, we have a bigger problem to worry about here." Rainbow Dash snapped her out from her fantasy.

"Twilight, dear, we know what happen in Canterlot."

Twilight surprise at the comment until Spike came in, "Sorry Twilight, I guess I slip my mouth."

After more moment of explanation and showing, the atmosphere change dramatically. The pictures were horrible enough to make even Pinkie worry, and she's the most optimistic pony in the group.

"My goodness Twilight, you can't do this by yourself?" Rarity concern, "who know what that horrible thing does to you if he caught you."

"Then it official, you can count on us to help you in this investigation." Rainbow Dash shouted proudly to everyone.

"No, I can do this. I don't want any of my friends get involved in something as dangerous as this."

"Sweetie, we been with you from the beginning. You think some crazy maniac will scare us from helping you?" Rarity said.

"Heck, we even defeat Nightmare Moon and Discord together. You can't separate us now." Rainbow added.

"B-but, you guy…"

"Don't you fret 'bout us, Twilight, we can handle it." Applejack nudges her hip.

"Well, um…if you want. I'll help you anyway I can." Fluttershy finally spoke.

"And me too, it'll be one heck of a party once we caught the Mr. Meanie Pants." Pinkie added.

Twilight looked at all her friends, tears almost shed out of her eyes: "you guy…I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything, sugar-cube. We know what ya mean."

They all then gather for a big group hug. After awhile they heard Crimson clearing his throat: "I'm sorry to break up the moment, but there's a murder case to solve, am I right?"

Looking back and forth at the pictures, none of them can come up with anything. Twilight already gave them some of the clues she found that morning at the scene, though they only gave a very vague image to them.

"This is so boring!" Rainbow Dash said, "How long are we gonna look at these pictures anyway?"

"Rainbow, we only look at them for ten seconds." Applejack said.

"Why don't we just ask the detective over there?" She pointed at Crimson, "he'll surely know the answer."

Twilight looked at Crimson; she knows he knew the answer once he saw the blue marble. It was his clue in his story. But he stays quiet for awhile, probably to let off suspicion. The same goes to Twilight: even with her knowledge, solving the clue faster than few seconds is odd and might brought up question from her friends, question that she doesn't want to answer or reveal, at least not yet.

Finally, Crimson spoke: "I don't know about you all, but that blue marble must mean something."

"Ooh, I know this. Twilight explain to me before. It's called a clue; we need to find out what it meant." Pinkie stated out the obvious.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Crimson whispered to Rainbow Dash; make sure Pinkie didn't hear him.

"Trust me; you don't even know the half of it."

Inside her head, Twilight remembered the deduction in the story:

_Crimson studied the blue marble; its crystal blue shined to his eyes, hinting him about what it could mean. Crimson then returned his gaze to the body above; the murderer leaved the body like this for a reason. He closed his eyes and began to fall down a spiral abyss to find the answer. The police mare and stallion looked at him, whispering to each other until Crimson suddenly open his eyes; reveal a small spark of light shine through the dark abyss of madness and evil around him._

"_By Celestia I got it!" he shouted in triumph._

"Cloudsdale." Crimson said.

"What?!" the other said in unison.

"Look at the body's position," Crimson pointed at the picture; "Rainbow Dash, you and I both know why the body is suspense in the air."

When Rainbow Dash looked closer to the position of the body, she then noticed it almost immediately: "is it because she looked like she's flying?"

"Exactly; the two front hooves are the Pegasus' wings, the body is 'flying' toward the head, or in this case; the place where pegasi flew toward to: the floating city of Cloudsdale."

"Dear, that position could mean anything. How can you be so sure?" Rarity asked.

"That's where the blue marble comes in. Marble are known to be very pricy, sometime even use as a prize in ancient time. Rainbow Dash, what kind of prize is similar to blue crystal in Cloudsdale?"

With a gasp, Rainbow Dash realized what Crimson was hinting her: "The West Summer Wind Race Event, the first prize is a trophy mostly known for its blue gemstone engraves around it."

"Did you say 'blue gemstone'?" Rarity's eyes light up from hearing the word.

"Then we got our heading," Crimson spread his wings and prepare to take off.

"But why would the killer left something to warn us what he will do next?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know exactly," he told her, "sometime a pony's mind work in a weird way."

Rainbow understood, at least she believed so, so she and Fluttershy prepare to fly as well.

"Well Pinkie dear, we're gonna need that hot air balloon again." Rarity said to her.

"Wait, you can't walk on Cloudsdale. Only us pegasi can move around up there." Crimson looked a bit confuse.

"Don't ya worry 'bout us, Twilight here cast a spell that allow us to walk on cloud before."

"We were able to cheer up Rainbow Dash during the Young Flyer Competition since she got a bad case of stage fright." Pinkie rambled on, "Then Rarity get a bit over her head with her new wings, and she try to fly up to the sky but her wings got burn, and…"

"Okay, I got it," Crimson said to her, try to stop her from talking, "no need to tell me everything."

"Okei dokei lokei." Pinkie then hopped out the room to get the balloon ready.

Twilight looked around for the spell again, but her mind wandered from the goal. 'Something strange about Crimson, one minutes he's about to yell at me, the next he's kind again.' She knew this might get very dangerous, but she need to keep an eye on Crimson. One reason she hope that the murder happen while he's around, so he can be rule out; the other reason, well, it didn't take a genius to know why.

Crimson's sudden looked back at her almost make her shriek; that eye of him, still kind, but somehow scary:

"Remember Twilight, we need evident to back up the theory, never jump to conclusion without any fact." He said with a low yet commanding tone, as if he meant that both as an advice, but a threat as well. Twilight gulp, her mind still wonder if she made the right choice trusting him, but part of her mind still believe he's innocent. Either way, she needs to stop whoever the killer is before he painted Equestria with a trail of blood.


	3. Charming Cloudsdale by day

**Author's Note: well, no need for any warning here, unless apple cider is illegal to say.**

* * *

Cloudsdale, the central city of the pegasi, this is where the weather were made every day. The entire city made purely from the cloud with rainbow flow around like rivers. From the distant, one can see the black thundercloud glooming over the Weather Factory. Pegasi from around Equestria flew here because of the annual race; this make the city become more pack and populated than usual. A small glance can easily tell every ponies here are excited and in a cheerful mood.

Crimson, Rainbow and Fluttershy flew into the city while the other came by a huge pink balloon. Twilight hopped out, followed by the rest of her friends. Before they enter the city, they need a plan; wandering around the city is great and all, but one still needs planning so they don't go around clueless.

"Okay, how in tarnation can we look 'round the place for the next 'you know what' if we don't even know who he targeting?" Applejack asked, wander her eyes back and forth around the city.

"We know one thing: since he will be here, that narrow him down to only pegasi." Crimson said.

"Well that isn't helps narrow it down, is it?" Rainbow Dash pointed her hooves around at every pegasi walked pass them.

Twilight remained silence; she know what might happen next. If the killer really follows the story, then the murder won't happen until the night before the racing event, which is tonight. However, she still has no idea who the victim is, so go around at night might be a bad idea. In the story all the victims are random, there are no connection. This puzzling her, how could a detective who pay attention to connection like Crimson can solve a serial murder that just happen to be random pony. 'Maybe that's why he has trouble completing the series' she thought.

"I believe he won't perform his deed until tomorrow; that I can be sure off." Crimson said.

"B-but, how can you be so sure, if you don't mind me asking." Fluttershy asked.

"What more can one ask for when everyone focus on the race and cheering so loud it can drown out any screaming for help? It will be a perfect time for him to hunt."

"Crimson have a point," Twilight finally spoke, "he won't be so careless to make a scene today when every pegasi flew here in the sky. Somepony can spot him easily."

"Alright fine, let's say it true, what are we suppose to do until then?" Rainbow Dash asked them; stood and wait isn't one of her best quality, especially when everything is on the line.

"I'm afraid there's nothing much we can do. Without knowledge of who is targeted, all we could do now is waits and see." Crimson replied to her; his tone is rather disappointed, but somehow his expression said otherwise.

"Then why are we here if it won't happen until tomorrow?"

"A friend of mine knows somepony who work at the announcing of the race; we need to get inside, but we can't unless we have the tickets."

"Oh I get it: ya beckon us to look in the crowd tomorrow to see if anypony is suspicious." Applejack said.

Crimson nodded in return: "the place will be huge, so we better split-up to cover more ground."

"Oh boy, this is gonna be so much fun!" Pinkie shouted in excitement, "We'll find that meanie and capture him in no time."

"Whoa, hold your horseshoe, we don't know what he'll do if he is forced to a corner. Whoever this guy is, he's dangerous. He could be a little…hostile, if threaten. Beside, our job is to find out who he is; the Royal Guard will handle the arrest."

Rainbow Dash still hated the idea of stand around and wait, "This is undeniably, unquestionably, Uneventful!"

Here they are, standing in front of a store, waiting as the pegasi passed them by. Apparently, Crimson supposed to meet his friend here to begin with so they can went to a cider stand. Rainbow can't bear this moment anymore: "How long are we gonna stand here?!"

"Rainbow, we only been waiting for five minutes." Twilight reminded her.

"Well somepony better do something quick, or I'll fly up there and scream."

Crimson then heard his name call out. They all looked up and saw two pegasi slowly descended to where they stood. With one swift of air, the pegasi landed perfectly in front of them, show out their glory wingspan before put them back on their side. The stallion on the left is white with dark shade of blue mane and black collar around his neck with a red tie. On his flank is a cutie mark similar to Rainbow Dash, only the cloud is black and there are three yellow lightning came out. The mare on the right is a light shade of blue with her swirly green mane and huge sunglasses over her eyes. Her cutie mark is three pink swirls arrange in a triangle formation.

"Glad to see you up and running, Crim, I thought you might have bed-ridden when you left so sudden yesterday." The stallion said and slapped Crimson on his back.

"You do feel better, right?" the mare added as she lifted her sunglasses up, reveal her emerald eyes, "You didn't even touch the food at all, and you keep looking at the clock as though you're waiting for something."

"Don't you worry, Twirelee, I just need to finish reading, that's all." Crimson replied, "What about you? That sprain in your wing you told me about still affects your flying right?"

"Don't worry, Crimson. I can still fly, just not at my speed."

The white stallion then took notice of the six mares around him: "Dude, I didn't know you're such a player."

Crimson looked at his friend, glare is a better fit for it: "Really!? What is it with you and your weird sense of humor?"

He then introduced the six to his friends: the mare is Twirelee Breeze, and the stallion is Thunder Clasp. The both of them help Crimson in his writing: Thunder is the main editor and error check while Twirelee work with the finalization and printing. Thunder then looked at Twilight:

"A 'big fan' of your work? I must say, I was never expected someone actually read your works. Those novels of your aren't really flow well with the public, if you know what I mean."

Twilight can see why: the work Crimson wrote always with such graphic image of murder and death, even his description of a beautiful meadow become dark and terrifying. She's probably the only pony in Equestria own the copy of those novels; the rest were probably taken off the shelf and lock in some storage.

"Thank you, Thunder, for reminded me." Crimson lower his eyes and looked down; when he heard about his hard work never gain any popularity, he barely eat and sleep for months. Twirelee then put her hooves on his shoulder:

"Don't pay attention to him, Crimson. Your writing is a masterpiece; I'm sure everypony will recognize your genius soon."

"Yeah, in about the next five generations." Thunder rolled on the ground, laughing until tears come out of his eyes.

"Thunder, at least be more sensitive!" Twirelee's voice almost boom into a scream. Thunder wiped the tears off and gets himself back to his hooves.

"Ah Crim, you know I'm only joking." He then raised his hooves toward Crimson. Crimson sighed with a small smile and hooves-pump his friend:

"Well at least I wasn't the stallion who needs to clean his mane for another fifty billion time to make it as perfect as possible."

The three laugh for awhile before they all remember about the six mares standing there the whole time. "Oh yeah Thunder, I got a favor I need to ask you."

Once Crimson suggest his proposal to the chipper friend of his, Thunder smile with glee:

"Well sure; I can get those extra tickets for you and all your mare friends here." Thunder replied with such enthusiasm, "I'm just glad you finally get out of those writing works of your and enjoy life for once."

"Sure sound like somepony we know," Rainbow smirk and wink at Twilight, who returned with a roll of her eyes.

"Ooh, ooh I know; you're talking about Twilight, aren't you?" Pinkie replied, still hopping around with a smile, "I love guessing game, aren't you? I always know what all of you guy talk about. Is it my turn to ask?"

Applejack shook her head lightly, amusing of how her pink chipper friend always so random.

Thunder looked at the pink pony with much confuse until he returned his gaze to his friend: "Anyway, why don't you all join us tonight? I'm sure you'll all have a good time there."

"Sorry Thunder, but I'll be a might busy tonight." Crimson replied.

"Come on, Crimson," Twirelee said with almost a high pleading tone, "Thunder is paying for tonight, and I'll be very annoy if he only pay for me. The two of you always bleed me out dry every time we hang out."

"What?! But you look so healthy; you didn't look like you got your blood suck out." Pinkie eyes shrunk at the idea in her head.

"Pinkie, she didn't mean 'bleed out' literally; she just tired of paying for the cider." Rainbow clear out the pony's confusion before it got worse in her mind.

"Besides Crim, I have so many questions to ask about your 'fan' here. At least allow me to treat your number one fan and her friends a little."

Crimson looked at the six mares, mentally asking them if they want to; there's so much to prepare for tomorrow, and he didn't want to waste any more of their time.

"Well such, if your friends insist, I sure don't mind a little hospitality there. We can all work on the problem after. What'd y'all say?" Applejack replied before turn to the other.

"Hum, as much as I rarely join a 'common' situation, I never turn down a gentlecolt's request to me." Rarity added while brushing her mane back.

"Anything to get out of this boring work of ours tonight." Rainbow smile cheerfully.

"Ooh, I love to come; I never got invited to a party before. I usually the one to invite pony to my party, so I never got any invitation; beside, you know, the Grand Galloping Gala." Pinkie jumped even more rapidly than before.

"W-well, I'm sure it could be fun to be there." Fluttershy replied so soft and quiet, Rainbow have to rephrase it for them.

While the other agree to go, only Twilight and Crimson didn't like the idea of having fun while a killer is on the loose. However, they have nothing to go on beside the plot of the story and the time the killer might strike tomorrow; an investigation with such little to go on isn't really make sense to work all night. So as much as they didn't want to, the both of them nodded.

'Besides,' Twilight thought, 'maybe a time to relax can help get the worry out of her and her friend.'

* * *

"I stand corrected." Twilight said to herself when she saw the place. The whole place cover with furniture made of cloud; so many pegasi drinking apple-cider to the point they all sung a really out-of-tune song. Some pegasi even challenge each other with hoove-wrestling; though the bartender didn't seem to be annoyed or surprise by all these commotions. 'How can any of us feel relax in a place like this?' she asked herself; this doesn't feel like a nice small place where you drink and talk to your friend, it more like a gym or work-out area that allow drinking.

"This is so awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouted with glee, "I finally feel right at home."

"Oh my, I never thought you guy have such…poor table-manner." Rarity feel, well not gross-out or even disgust, but almost reaching that point for sure.

"Well, might as well try out those cider of their; though I bet it's nothin' compare to the cider back at the farm." Applejack tipped her hat.

"Maybe, but I'm sure I can drink more cider than you can." Rainbow said to her with a little smugness in her tone.

"Is that a challenge?" Applejack know Rainbow can be a bit smug sometime, that's why she's there to make sure she didn't get too smug about it, "how 'bout you and I put it to the test? Or are you afraid of losin'?"

"Oh, you are so on." Rainbow glared at her friend before spit on her hoove. Applejack does the same and shook her hoof before the both of them rushed to the near-by table and begin their challenge, again.

Twilight face-hoof herself, feeling a bit embarrass of her friend's usual behavior. Fluttershy stood quietly outside the door, looking as nervous as usual.

"Oh…my, I-I don't know; maybe I can wait for you guy out he…" She suddenly felt someone pushing her inside.

"Come on Fluttershy, it'll be fun." Pinkie happily cheer, didn't pay much attention to Fluttershy's attempt to protest quietly to the party pony.

Rarity sighed before entered along with them, making sure not to bump into anypony there. Twilight looked at Crimson and his friends with a nervous smile. Thunder and Twirelee shrugged at each other, Crimson looked at how Applejack and Rainbow Dash each drink their cider non-stop, chuckled at the sight of their determination to out-beat one another.

Both Rainbow Dash and Applejack have spend thirty minutes, the cider mug around them started to pile-up, the crowd of pegasi around them cheer with each passing second. Both of them glare at each other, neither of them showed even a slight sign of backing down. Twilight looked at both her friends; she can see pass their determination, both of them just about to throw-up from all the cider. At the other end both Pinkie Pie and Thunder cheering with the crowd, really enjoying the moment without any care or worry.

"Gotta admit, you hold ya cider well for a pony who keep her head up the cloud." Applejack said.

"Hah, this is nothing. Why don't you give up now before you embarrass yourself?" Rainbow voice turns into almost a grunt.

With one final look, they chug down the cider in front of them and hit it down the table hard. They're eyeing each other and give out one small chuckle before both of them fall on the cloud floor flat on their back. Both Crimson and Twilight looked at them before looked back at each other and giggled to themselves.

"Somepony better got them in the filly's room before they makes a mess." The bartender Pegasus said out loud. Both Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie carried them to the room as being told.

"Okay every pony, nothing to see here, you can get back to your business." Thunder shouted to the crowd. Some pegasi was disappointed; apparently they make a bet between themselves to see who will fall first, but now they never know who won. Thunder trotted back to their table laugh loudly: "Nothing like a little drinking game to cheer up the place, though I told the bartender how many time that frame he put up there is crooked."

"And I telling you, that frame is fine, deal with it." The bartender shouted back.

Both Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy got back to the table. Rarity huff: "that will teach them not to be such ruffian here. Real lady never barge into some silly challenge like that."

"How are they doing, Pinkie?" Twilight asked the pink pony.

"Oh they're fine; the cider just rushed out their mouth like waterfall for a moment before they rest their head and out-cold." Pinkie cheerfully replied.

"Oh, I really hope they both alright." Fluttershy added quietly.

"What are you all worried about? Those two drank more cider than all of us combine; I'm sure they'll be fine once they woke up, minus the splitting headache they'll get." Thunder slapped them lightly on the back trying to cheer them up.


	4. secret knowledge by night

**Author's Note: I won't say it twice, this chapter contain graphic torture murder. Not as horrible as 'Cupcake' but still...if you can handle it.**

* * *

The mood in the pub begins to lighten up, thanks to both Thunder and Pinkie take turn to tell their jokes, one after another.

"…then I said 'Oatmeal, are you crazy!?'" Pinkie finished her joke. Thunder let out a huge laugh to tear and stomping the table.

"Oh Pinkie, you are so random." He tried to complement her between his gasp for breath.

At the other end, both Crimson and Twilight just look at them in confusion: "I don't get it." Crimson whispered to Twilight.

"Don't worry; neither do I. Just go along with it." she whispered in reply.

Crimson then stood up: "Well, nature call, I'll be right back."

Once he leave, Twirelee slide right next to Twilight with almost a grin across her face: "So Twilight, do you have a certain special some pony in your mind?"

Twilight confused about the question she asked: "Um, no. What make you ask that?"

"Oh I've been watching how you keep staring at old Crimson there, just curious about it, that's all."

Twilight feel a bit awkward; the reason she stare at him because he's her suspect. 'But you got to admit, he does have a great posture and my favorite author. He's smart and ki…no, bad Twilight, get that thought out of your head' Now her memory flash back to the point of yesterday when he complement her name, that thought make her blush all over again. A light blush, but still noticeable over her lavender cheek.

"Um, should I really have to be here for this kind of talk?" Thunder asked, "I feel a bit out-of-place here."

"Now Twilight darling, it's okay to tell us. We promise we won't laugh; this is a natural thing for any one of us." Rarity said.

'Thanks a lot, Rarity, now you just make it awkward and weird at the same time.' Twilight thought to herself. "Look girl, he's a great author that I admire, that's it. I just happen to bump into him in Ponyville, and he just there to relax and get his writer-block out."

"Crim? Relax with writer-block?" Thunder chuckled and then asked, "Are you sure you're talking about the same Crimson here?"

"Um, yes. Who else would I talk about?"

"Wow, that's the first. Usually old Crim here go to the mental hospital or wander around like crazy just to get the writer-block out."

"Thunder, that wasn't nice to talk about him like that when he weren't around." Twirelee scolded at him.

"Come on, Twirelee, you know it's the truth," Thunder then turned to Twilight, who looked at him confuse: "Crimson would go crazy over one small writer-block, even do drastic thing to get inspire. One time, he went and set an abandon farmhouse on fire and stay inside, saying he want to know how it felt to be burn alive. We got to him just in time before the whole house crumble down to ashes."

All this thought now started to bring doubt to her judgment. If Crimson, her idol, would do such things because of a writer-block, 'then would he relive his dark fantasy just to get some inspiration?_' _she asked herself.

"Now look at what you did." Twirelee turned to Twilight, "Don't worry, Twilight, Thunder here just being an air-head. Sure Crimson resolved his writer-block in a very idiotic way, to the point make me wonder about his sanity; but that's what makes his writing so realistic. He used that experience to write about a scene in _Shadow of Crimson moon._"

Twilight remembered the scene all too well, she read it last week: the mare got trap inside a barn as the killer set it on fire. Crimson let out a horrible and gruesome depiction of how the mare got burn alive. Such poetic and detail, yet he describe it so well, it can make her smell the burning smoke just from his own word, literally. Later that day she realized Spike have an 'accident' in the kitchen while preparing lunch.

"Yeah Twilight, who know, your name might appear in his next book." Thunder added and got a hoof slap him on the back of his head.

"You're so not helping, Thunder." Twirelee scolded him again.

"I…don't follow." Twilight asked.

Twirelee sighed: "Crimson has a tendency to put every mare's name he knew into his story. Those who he was angry about usually ended up…as the victim in the story."

"Don't feel down, though; maybe he'll put your name as his partner or sidekick." Thunder reassured her, though he didn't even seem to try.

"Thunder, just stop helping, because you're not good at it." Twirelee face-hoof herself and shook her head, disappointed about how her friend just make Twilight even more doubtful and worry about the mental state of Crimson.

Though come to think about it; her friends aren't all normal and reasonable either when it come to stress, pressure or even doubt about silly things. This make one wonder if Ponyville have a strange magnetic pull that bring any pony with problem and low mental stability as its own population; not a single day in town can went through without a huge problem cause by something that in the end make a good letter to Princess Celestia.

The night went sort of well, if not for the big information about Crimson to Twilight and the fact that both Applejack and Rainbow Dash still out-cold from the cider, so they have to carried them back to the room. Getting back to Ponyville would be a bit over-done since they already in Cloudsdale, and since her friends are a bit out at the moment, Twilight sighed in disappointment that they can't have a night to plan out what they need to do tomorrow. Rarity insisted on getting her beauty-sleep, Pinkie finally got tire despite all her energy from that day, and Fluttershy volunteered to take care of both Rainbow Dash and Applejack, so only Twilight and Crimson are left in the planning department. Luckily Crimson got the chance to have them stay inside the inn in Cloudsdale overnight, so maybe they should at least get some rest.

Of course, Twilight still stay up late to read over the _At the Crimson Tide_ book, looking for anyway to help her for tomorrow. She skip ahead to the second murder, having already read it few times already, she didn't need to remind herself of the first crime scene. So here she is, lighting the candle in her room and begin to read:

* * *

_Another night befallen upon Cloudsdale, its citizen gets ready for the tomorrow race event. One mare decided to take a small flying run before going to bed. The night seem so calm and peaceful, she didn't think much about what could happen to her in the dead of night. This decision she made she will soon regret when she felt as if someone was following her. She didn't get even a chance to react when a cloth pull over her mouth, and everything begin to blur out before faded to black._

_After what seem like hour, she woke up; her vision still blur from the effect. The only thing she saw is a big room, and she know she isn't in Cloudsdale anymore when she didn't see the room she's in made of white puffy cloud. Her limbs refuse to move as she commands them; at first believe because of the out-cold effect. But when everything slowly came to focus, she realized she can't move because she's strap on a flat surface. The cold metal surface only look worst when she noticed a saw blade right below her hooves, its sharp edge stand right between her two back hooves._

_As her mind began a frantic frenzy of panic, she heard hooves-step coming out of the shadow. The figure has on him a big white coat over his body, and his face is concealed with a metal welding mask. The mask just stare at the mare, coldly and emotionless with no sympathy, frighten her with the thought of what this thing would do to her._

"_Who are you? Where am I? Why am I strap on this table?" those questions pour out of her mouth; she tried not to sound scare, but her attempt prove useless as her eyes started to shed tear and her hooves shaken violently._

_The figure didn't bother to answer any of her questions; he just slowly walked toward the table with a small cart. The mare can see all the surgical instrument on the cart, clean and sharp, and this cause the mare cry out even more._

"_What are you going to do to me?!" she cried out._

_The figure picked up a shiny hacksaw and begins to approach her right wing. She realize what he was planning to do and frantically flapping her wing like a pigeon trying to get away from a predator. The flapping work for a moment before the figure use his hoof and slam on the wing hard, sending pain up to her brain in matter of second._

"_Please, whoever you are, please let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone about this!" She screamed out with all her might with her tear form a lake on the table._

_Her desperation cry fall on deft ear when the figure place the saw blade on her wing and begin to move it back and forth. Each passing stroke brought more pain and blood to mix with the tear on her face. She cried out, her eyes almost turn inside out with the horrible pain. The saw begin to approach her bone, and the cracking and crunching noise sickening her stomach. Blood pour out into the table, mix with the tear from earlier and slowly drip on the ground, smearing the feather on the floor._

_When the crunching noise stop after the saw pass the bone, the figure stop with the sawing and yank the wing out with such force that blood gushing out onto his white coat. The mare screamed out from the pain and slowly passed out from it; but just when she could pass into her slumber, a stabbing pain woke her up. She looked down and noticed a needle puncture her chest; she felt her heart pumping faster than before, evidently from whatever was in the needle. The figure already on the other side and begin the same process to her left wing. This time, the drug kept her awake for the whole ordeal, even when the pain proven too much for her to handle. She screamed and cried out, tear mix with the blood on her face as she begged the figure to stop._

_With one final yank, the left wing coming right off, gushing more blood on the figure and the floor below. She cried with all the tears left on her eyes before she finally spoke: "P-Please, I-I…, I c-can't…"_

_The figure didn't pay any attention to her pleading or begging. He took out the hammer and some rusty nails from the cart and placed it at the bottom of her hoof. And even before she cried out, he stroked the nail with the hammer into her hoof, tearing the flesh and bone and sends even more excruciating pain to her mind. Her screaming echoes through the room as he continued his torture method with the other hooves._

_Now, she lie in her own pool of blood and tear, with four nails on her hooves, both her wing cut off, yet she still can't pass out from the pain. Her tear blur out the vision of the figure, but she can clearly see him walked toward the control panel and turn on the saw blade she saw earlier. Finally having all his fun, the figure slowly pushed the mare deeper into the spinning saw._

"_Please, somepony, anypony, help me!" She gathered her strength to scream out for help, begging the figure to stop. But he didn't stop, he didn't flinch, he didn't even pause for consideration; he just keep on pushing her in the saw blade, now make its way toward her body._

_With one final sob, she looked at the figure one last time before…_

* * *

The clopping outside her room snapped her out of the horrible image in her head. Twilight looked over the clock: it is almost two in the morning. 'Who would still be up at this hour?' she thought without irony. She slowly closed the book and quietly make her way toward the door. She peeked through the small opening she made and saw a black pony walked by. With the look at the crimson eyes she knew who it was.

"What is Crimson doing at this time of late?" she pondered to herself. The look on his crimson eyes frighten her even more; the same look he had when he glare at her at the library. The same cold, unfeeling glare that send chill down her neck. The Pegasus slowly make his way down stair, flapping his wings so quiet, a soft snore from down the hall can be heard by a deft pony.

Her own curiosity brought the image from the book back to her mind. Theories form in her head, most of them isn't cheerful and lovely. She decided to follow him; at least it might put her mind to rest about accusing him for being the murderer. Although with second thought, his behavior right now didn't really help.

Downstairs, she saw him make his way toward the door, open it as softly as he could, and close it the same way. Twilight then slowly followed him out the door; but once she got outside she lost sight of him. The dark night sky not only blurred her vision, but also helps blending him in the shadow, thanks to his black beauty impersonation. She looked both side, but couldn't see him anywhere; she even looked up, make sure he isn't up there and surprise her. But all side just has the same black void, if not for the white streets and buildings of Cloudsdale.

Her mind start raced back to the creepy thought from earlier: the thought of Crimson capture some mare, torturing her with his cruel and dark fantasy, and the look of his cold dead eyes frighten her. She really hoped these thoughts aren't true, but from what she learned tonight, she doesn't feel so greatly about her idolize author any longer.


	5. The Race of the HalfPegasus

**Author's Note: okay, this is really ridiculous. I'm not gonna state this warning for every chapter, so I won't. You already know so why bother. So I won't warn you after this; you already know it contain what when you read this far.**

* * *

"Welcome to another lovely day for our West Summer Wind Race competition, I would like to thanks all of you participated in this traditional event." The announcer spoke with enthusiasm. The pegasi crowd's cheer can easily drown out thousand of Sonic Rainboom goes off at the same time. Horn and trumpet sound welcome all the flyers competitive to the challenge; the event is about to start.

"Huge" would be an understatement when it comes to this stadium: the place is so high even a Pegasus felt dizzy when looked up. The white cloud wall stretch at both side, enclose to form an oval that can fit two giant dragons inside. Even with its gigantic size, it only took a small part of Cloudsdale, next to the Weather Factory.

Right on schedule, Twilight and her friends meet up with Crimson and his friends near the gate. Twilight looked almost exhausted; the fear, worry and image of Crimson torturing somepony kept her awake the entire night. Her eyes almost droop to a close with some bag form under the lid.

"Gosh Twilight, what happen to you last night?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Dear, you look horrible," Rarity said, "did you stay up late to read your book again?"

Twilight tried to snap herself up: 'this isn't the time to get droopy' she told herself, 'come on, Twilight, focus.'

"Maybe you should go wash up," Crimson said to her, "we can wait for you here."

"Well, Twirelee and I will go in first," Thunder said, "We'll see you in there then."

Once they both flew in the stadium, Crimson turned and face the other: "Okay girls, Twilight and I come up with a plan to split up. Think you two can stay up?"

Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash rubbed their head a little: "Don't worry, it's gonna take more than a cider headache to stop me." Rainbow reassured him.

"Well, if you're insisted. Alright, this is what we're gonna do…"

As the plan set out in motion, they all went their separate way once they get inside the stadium. To make sure they all stay in contact even when separated, Twilight learn a new spell that allow all her friends talk to each other through their head. As she explained, all they have to do is close their eyes and visual the person they want to talk to. This way, they didn't have too much information overload from one's thought, especially Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy form one group as the air-view, cover more of the stadium. The other three: Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie, will cover the inside. Twilight, of course, insisted to stay by Crimson's side to monitor him. She had a hard time trusting him to go by himself now, not after last night incident. This time, she told herself, she won't leave her gaze at him for even a second; although her sleepless night might be a bit challenge to keep her eyes open.

If one thinks the outside of the stadium was spectacular with its beautiful design, the inside surpassed it by ten. The floor and ceiling, though made of cloud, sparkle with a glimpse of light as though it was carve out from the marble stone. One can feel the light breeze and the warmth as the sun illuminated the hall with its orchestral light, echo at each wall into a unison harmony to the sound of cheerful roar, clopping hoof and flapping wings from all around.

The beauty of the place haven't crossed Twilight's mind; she constantly keep a close watch at Crimson. She just can't get a feeling of anxiety about why he left the motel last night so late, even the silence of his wings while flapping scared her. The wings just give a sense of how a raven in his story made: complete silence as the wings of death.

"Hey there you two," a voice from behind snapped her out, "why are you here by yourself?"

Twilight and Crimson turned around; Twirelee flew toward them: "the race is about to start. Also, where's your friend, Twilight?"

"Oh, we got separated once we get inside." Crimson said to her, "I'm sure they'll turn up soon."

"Okay then," Twirelee looked at Twilight rather unconformable, "hey um…Twilight, do you mind if Crimson and I have some privacy? We have some importance business to talk about."

"Oh? Well…" Twilight looked at Crimson; she would respect his privacy, but her curiosity tells her this could be importance to the case. Luckily she got this spell that can allow her listen to a conversation from far away, "Sure, I need to get some drink anyhow."

Once she's earshot and hidden away 'round the corner, her horn glow as she cast the spell. The conversation is a bit quiet because of the background noise, but she could make it out barely:

"What's going on, Twirelee? You never want to spoke in private unless something really bad had happen." Crimson asked.

"About that, Crimson, I have a talk with Rorschach Tabloid about your review for his newspaper."

Twilight knows that name: Rorschach is the chief editor of the _Fillydelphia Daily_, the very well-known newspaper company all over Equestria.

"Oh great, what does he said about my review this time?" Crimson's voice change to a much darker tone this time.

"Um…" Twirelee tried to break the news to him, but she sound rather worries, "he said he'll print your review when a thousand Diamond Dogs make him pulled their jewels for all his life."

Twilight didn't hear his response, except for a loud thump.

"Crimson calm down; stomping the floor won't change his mind."

"That little smug, dung-eating mule! How dare he talk about my review like that?!"

"Crimson, you wrote how Eclipse Dawnter and her book about vampire pony romance is a bunch of 'filth that brainwash everypony into cheesy and nonsensical garbage'. I know her books aren't great to read, but at least cut her a little slack."

"That pile of cow-dung she dared call a novel is a horrible stain upon the world of literature. That brainless Rorschach can't tell literature if a wall of Shakespony play blundering him to death."

"Look Crimson, I know it's hard, but ponies these days don't like bloody or gory image beside your fan, Twilight. Maybe you can write something less, you know, graphic."

"If ponies like that told Ether Antler Poem that his works are depressing and shouldn't be publish, or even H.P. Loveless' works are too nightmarish to read, then literature won't exist at all. A true author never let their critic stop them from getting their dream, and nightmare, come true. I'll show them my great masterpiece, even if I have to crack a few egg to do it."

"Take it easy, it's not like you'll march to Princess Celestia and demand her to pass the rule for everypony to read your book, right? Oh by the way, I heard something happen at Canterlot yesterday; you were there the night before, do you know what is it?"

"I don't know. But I can tell you that I teach some low-brain cultureless unicorn there a few things or two about literature."

"Oh please tell me you didn't start a riot there. Honestly, when you have too much cider, you can be so ill-temper. Speaking of which, Twilight sure take a long time for a drink; I hope she didn't get lost."

"Don't worry about her, Twirelee; I'm sure she's just around the corner."

That last line from him sounded very intense and cold, 'does he know I'm listening to them?' Twilight asked herself. So far she could tell from the conversation is that Crimson can be a bit obsessive over his works and literature, but that part about making his work known to pony everywhere sounded very worrisome. If he used the murders as a public showing advertisement, he might as well paint bold red letter on him saying 'I am the craze murderer'. But, as far as she could believe, a mystery never be this obvious to its suspect, and Crimson know if he use his work as a killing method, everyone will know he did it easily.

But then again, no pony knew about Crimson's works except her, and it's just strange that he didn't stop her from digging into him more; he has so many opportunities to do so, yet he never feel threaten or intimidate. She has to wonder: 'Does he believe he'll never get caught? Or does he purposely let me go on to prove he's innocent?'

Meanwhile out in the clearing of the stadium, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew around to see if anything is out-of-place in the sea of pegasi. However, they didn't even know what exactly they were looking for around here.

"Arrh, this is ridiculous!" Rainbow shouted, "How can we tell each Pegasus apart in this mess? Besides, there's so many pony here, how can he does his 'thing' and get away without anypony notice him?"

"M-Maybe he'll…um, wait, until, you know, the race start?" Fluttershy said quietly, "t-then would everypony pay attention to that?"

"Well, the race isn't start until ten more minutes anyway, so then what are we doing around here if he didn't do it yet?"

As she was talking, she didn't pay attention to her front and bump into somepony in her way: "Hey, watch where you're going, buddy!"

"Oh, I am so sorry about it." The pony apologized to her. When Rainbow Dash looked at whoever was blocking her, the mere sight of the blue uniform and yellow lightning design make her froze right where she was.

"Hey, I remember you," the other pony with orange-yellow flaming mane noticed her, "you're Rainbow Dash, the one who led a flock of pegasi to bring water to Cloudsdale the last time we met."

"T-th…the…tha-the…" Rainbow literally lost in her words, she start to talk gibberish.

"Um, you're okay, Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked.

One can understand what she feels right now: excitement, nervousness and overjoyed. There they are, the Wonderbolt, her hero and life-long goal, right in front of her eyes. Though she met them before numerous of time, it still hard for her to control her excitement upon up-close meeting with them.

"You're right, Spitfire; she's the one that save my pie at the Grand Galloping Gala last time." The male pony she bumped into said.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh…" Rainbow repeated her sentence like a broken record.

"Are you here for the race as well?" Spitfire asked the shocking Rainbow Dash, "We were thinking about joining in, but then decided to let other pony have fun."

Rainbow Dash finally got her mental focus back to her head: "Oh, I'm just here to watch the race like you guy, too."

"B-but, Rainbow Dash, what about Crimson's job he gave u-" Fluttershy got interrupted by Rainbow's hoof.

"Really Fluttershy, usually it Pinkie's mouth I have to shut."

"Oh? By any chance this is Crimson Write you're talking about?" Spitfire's eyes open wide.

"Um…yeah, do you know him?" Rainbow replied.

"We actually send him and his friend Thunder invitation to join the Wonderbolt, but he decline, saying he has different plan in mind." The stallion explained to them.

"Wow, I never imagine who would turn-down something like that. What make him qualify, if you don't mind me asking?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, Soaring and I witness them personally," Spitfire explained, "Thunder can do almost the same as you do, the Sonic Rainboom. The only difference is he can create a Sonic Spectrum. I only knew very few pegasi with that capability. While Crimson is, well, special."

"You should've seen the way he flew," Soaring added, "He can…"

"Guy, the race is about to start. We better get to our seat." Another member from the Wonderbolt said to them.

"Oh, sorry for the short meeting, but we got to go now. See you around, Rainbow Dash." Spitfire waved to them before her and Soaring flew away.

Rainbow Dash waited for them to flew out of sight before she glee to Fluttershy: "Oh my gosh, didn't you see that? Spitfire, captain of the Wonderbolt, actually remember my name. I finally got one more step before she'll also invite me to join the Wonderbolt!"

"Well, congratulation, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy smiled, "I know you'll get your dream come true."

"Although I wonder what they mean about Thunder and Crimson. I can't wait to ask them about it."

Not far away from where they are, Applejack and Rarity waited for Pinkie to finish buying food from the conventional stand.

"I can't believe she actually think about food at a time like this." Rarity said.

"Now don't ya get your mane in the chicken coop, Pinkie's just being Pinkie. Besides, this won't make us stand out like a sore hoof; don't ya think three ponies trotting around instead of watching da race seem peculiar?" Applejack reasoned with her.

"Well, if you put it that way."

"Hey Rarity, can I ask ya a personal question?"

"Darling, if this is about that mane of your, it look…um, fine. I wouldn't say it's perfect but…"

"Dagnabbit, that ain't what I meant. I was gonna ask ya what ya think about that fella Crimson."

"Oh, well the fact that I just met him yesterday, he seems…um, I don't know. Why?"

"I'm not sure, but something 'bout him that just ain't right."

"Oh yeah, you and Rainbow were out-cold yesterday, so you didn't hear what his friends talked about."

"Well, what did they said?"

Rarity then explained back the whole conversation that Twirelee and Thunder told Twilight. Applejack listen to the whole ordeal, then put her hoof on her chin:

"Huh, this Crimson fella sounds really strange. We better keep an eye on him for Twilight sake. Who know, he might be the 'you-know-who' for all we know."

Pinkie then returned to them with a huge pile of food on her head, somehow balance all of them without any help: "Okey-dokey, I'm all set. Let's go find Mr. Meanie."

The other two mares let out a long sigh before joining her.

* * *

"Good day filly and gentlecolt," The announcer said through the speaker, "the West Summer Wind Race Event is about to begin."

The whole stadium erupted with cheer and shout from everypony sitting inside. In the center of the stadium, numerous pegasi with number sticker on their flank stretch their legs and wings, ready for the competition.

"My name is Soundwave, and I'll be commentating this race from start to finish along with you. Alongside with me is an old friend of mine; say hi to everyone, Thunder."

"What's up, Cloudsdale!" Thunder shouted, "We can't wait to get this party started, yeah!"

Down below, Pinkie Pie heard the announcer: "What?! There's a party up there and I wasn't invited?!"

Applejack face-hoof herself, "Wow, that Thunder is just as random as Pinkie."

"Isn't today turnout perfect, Soundwave? I can see everypony down below; eyes fill with the fire of passion and nerve of steel."

"How true, Thunder, and we even have the guest of honor as the judges for this year race: behold the princess sister, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

From high above, both alicorn princesses landed slowly on a huge white cloud along with their Royal Guards at their side. Princess Luna just about to make a royal speech until her sister stops her from doing so.

"Alright everypony, the race will begin very shortly, so don't go flying anywhere, cause we'll be right back after this."

Down near the exit of the seating area, Twilight and Crimson stood near the wall and watch the crowd from the hidden corner. Twilight, of course, got the drink she excuse herself to get earlier so Twirelee didn't get suspicious of her coming back empty hoof. Twirelee excuse herself earlier to return back to her seat.

"I never heard about the West Summer Wind race before," Twilight exclaimed after she take a sip, "even though I read a lot about different events there is to know in Equestria."

"Well, I figure as much," Crimson explained, "Cloudsdale tend to keep their events to themselves; only pegasi and the princesses know about this. It's similar to your Running of the Leaves in Ponyville, only this requires flying over a longer distance. All the wind generated from the pegasi's wings help clear out the cloud above and brought your summer breeze."

Twilight took another sip of her drink again; her mind raced with not only puzzling thought, but also weird complicated dilemma: 'he hasn't said anything about the conversation with Twirelee earlier, did he know I was listening in? If so, why hasn't he said anything about it?'

She looked at Crimson again; the way he stare straight toward the crowd with glaring eyes and intensity somewhat frighten her, but has a strange calmness to them. He just looks so determine and focus on what ahead, it make her hard to imagine him being cruel and violent. But that conversation, the Crimson replied to Twirelee then was nothing but frightening: his voice was cold, his tone was harsh, and it gave off a creepy vibe of a psychotic obsession.

"Okay everypony, we're back," the announcer Soundwave spoke, "the race is about to begin."

"Alright all you pegasi out there remember: this event is our annual tradition, so make sure this will be a fair clean race. That's mean no biting, no fighting, no cheating, no use of cloud to slow the other down, no use of spit to blind-side the other, no betting, no hitting, no-"

"Yes, Thunder, I believe they all get the point. So all you young flyer out there, just have fun."

The pegasi on the race track got to the starting line: "On your mark. Get set-"

With one blow of the wooden horn, all them pegasi flew out of the stadium and follow the course that lay out beforehand.

"-and they're off. I must say, Thunder, this year's course will be challenging to every single one of them."

"I can but agree. The course will run through every marking along the city of Cloudsdale before leaving and headed west toward Las Pegasus. Then they'll be making a crazy round-turn cross the Maressippi River, twist-and-turn around the Grand Canter valley, ram through the Ghastly Gorge and return back here in one piece…I mean, return to the finishing line."

"Now don't go and scare off the competition, Thunder. After all, us pegasi born from a brave and loyal blood; it's gonna take more than that to frighten us."

"Luckily for all of us, the weather isn't so bad today. Those pegasi from the Weather Factory surely outdone themselves. It looks like we'll have a perfect view of the race from here on out."

"How true, Thunder; I can't think of anything better than this."

While the race is proceeding, they didn't realize something is cooking inside the Weather Factory. The machinery all working properly except for one; by looking at the pressure dial, it seems the cloud machine slowly build-up pressure inside. The pegasi working there pay no attention to it because of the live broadcast of the race.

Few minutes after the race had begun; it seems nothing suspicious or strange happen. Rainbow started to get frustrated from all these waiting and it doesn't help much when Fluttershy keep apologize to every ponies she asked if they see anything weird. Most of them just looked at her confuse, other felt a bit uncomfortable when she asked them with her soft whisper.

"Alright everypony, this is Soundwave again. Thunder excuse himself for a little 'privacy' time to taking care of business, so I'll fill his spot for now." Soundwave the announcer spoke, "flying at the lead we have Flashbolt Thundermane, followed closely by Milimike Spitball…"

Soundwave continued to list out the ranking order through the speaker; Rainbow Dash listened to him and gave out a long sigh: "If we didn't get this mess in the beginning, I would be at the lead by now."

She flew closer to Fluttershy and stopped her from asking more question to an already nervous Pegasus with brown coat and an hourglass cutie mark.

"Okay, Fluttershy; I think you intimidated enough ponies for today."

"Oh…my, d-do you think I was too assertive?"

"Um, no, it just that your question sound very strange to them. I wonder if the other has better luck than us."

Not so far away, Twilight and Crimson slowly approached the center of the stadium. Twilight looked around the sky above her, careful taking in anything strange.

"Hey Crimson, your story stated that the 'thing' took place in a foggy day during the race. But the weather is clear today, how can he mimic it?"

"Twilight, you honestly didn't just ask me if pegasi can't control the weather, did you?"

Twilight felt a bit embarrass; she forgot that the Weather Factory is close by, so any pegasi can done the task easily, 'wait, the Weather Factory!' her mind screamed out.

She quickly turned her head around and stared at the Weather Factory. Just when she about to tell Crimson about it, a big explosion blew one small corner of the factory away and release a thick grayish cloud all over Cloudsdale. Other pegasi begin to panic and fly inside the stadium for safety. The Wonderbolt stood and flew toward the gray cloud, trying to clear it away. The cloud, however, proven to be too big for them to handle.

Twilight realized she just turned her gaze away from Crimson; she turned back in split of second, but he was gone. She then closed her eyes and concentrated to Rainbow Dash to speak to her.

"_Rainbow, can you hear me?_" she thought in her mind.

"_Twilight?! Holy Equestria, I can hear you in my head_." Rainbow replied.

"_You and Fluttershy need to clear the fog away. With this thick fog in the way, the murderer might strike_."

"_Just stand there and watch, Twilight; I can clear this puppy in ten second_."

Over the speaker, Soundwave tried to calm every pony down from creating such panic. The fogs engulf the city of Cloudsdale with one gasp. The other pegasi from the race approaching the finish line saw the whole ordeal and flew in to help the Wonderbolt clearing the fog away. In this grayish chaos, Twilight can't see any sign of Crimson anywhere; her thought then turn to her friends. She tried to call them out in her mind; thankfully they replied, saying they're safe inside the stadium along with the other pegasi.

The clearing of the sky took almost two minutes, and the city slowly returns to its usual white beauty. The stadium now clears enough to see at least to the other side of the field; the pegasi's effort is finally pay-off.

"There you are, Twilight." A voice from behind her almost makes her scream. She turned and saw Crimson stood right behind her.

"Crimson, where have you been? I've tried to get to you with the Telepathic Spell, but you didn't answer."

"I was helping the pegasi to clear out the fog when I saw the explosion in the Weather Factory."

Twilight looked at him; the ways he answered somehow have something unsettling about it: 'How did he know to fly up and clear the fog just by seeing the Weather Factory exploded?' she questioning herself, "it could be cause by anything malfunction in there.'

Before she could ask the question, a loud horrific scream echoed through the remaining fog. Though the word 'horrific' might be an understatement; Twilight recognized the voice of screaming from anywhere.

"Fluttershy!" she shouted and rushed toward where her friend scream came from with Crimson flying behind. They got closer to the center of the field and found Fluttershy laying there, covering her eyes and hiccupping when she tried to stop her crying. With one gaze, they could see why she was horrified; even they're almost broke down to tear and nauseating.

Right before their very eyes, a body of a light blue Pegasus mare lying in the white cloud; completely saw in half from the head down. Her internal organ and brain matter almost spill out from the inside, yet no sign of blood can be found underneath her body. All four of her hooves have one rusty nail imbedded on each of them, lying in a perfect line from head to…tail; though her tail is gone bare. As for her wings, they were saw-off clean and missing; sparkle gold paint covered the cut, almost hide the wound away if not for the already-dried bloodstain mix with it.

Her head have the upper skin of her mane slice off, and the forehead have a yellow unicorn's horn stitched on them. Her blood-soak white mane is lying between the two half, perfectly perpendicular to form an 'H' shape. Her eyes lids, the same to the other body, sew on the forehead, forcing the eyes stay open.

"May Celestia help us." Twilight spoke softly after seeing such travesty done to a pony.


	6. Curiouser and Crazier

After some time to clear out the pegasi from the race away from the scene, and making sue Fluttershy get the comfort of her friends, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna approached Twilight and Crimson. Princess Celestia looked rather disappointed and Twilight knew why: not only didn't she tell the princess about her friends getting involved, but she also got a stranger in this whirlpool of madness and bloodshed.

"Princess Celestia, I can explain…" Twilight tried to plead her mentor, but the princess raise her hoof to stop her continue.

"Twilight Sparkle, I understand your feeling of being under pressure from the task I've given you. However, it's just reckless of you to get not only your friends, but this Pegasus involve." She then turned to face Crimson: "My sincere apology for my student to you. Although I trust her judgment on many things, but I can't allow you to get involve in her investigation any longer. I hope you understand."

Crimson sense the seriousness from her highness; he take a glance at Twilight, who looked down on her hoof with such sadness. He then closed his eyes and replied to the princess with one word, one powerful word: "No."

"I beg your pardon?" the princess asked.

"Excuse me, your highness, but I must speak my mind. As much as I know your kindness and just nature, I simply cannot allow you to let your own student goes through such madness alone. In fact, I question your own intention that you've given such horrible task to your own student. Even if she's capable to complete such task, she still needs all the help she could get from any source necessary. At least she's doing something to help clearing the fog, while you and your sister just sit in the throne, doing nothing at all."

The other stare at Crimson with shock, awe and almost frighten from his sincere word. Twilight even bite her low lips because of Crimson's sudden outburst even to the princesses.

"Ignorant colt!" Princess Luna shouted with her Canterlot Voice, "How dare thou speak such insulting words to our sister?! Take those words back now or face the consequences!"

"With all due respect, Princess Luna, but I'm afraid I won't back down. Even you must see the logic of the situation."

This back-lash enraged Princess Luna even more. But before she could do anything, her sister grabbed her shoulder, signal her to stop. Princess Luna complied without asking; Princess Celestia then turned back to Crimson:

"Such strong word from you, sir. I never see anypony ever stand firm, even when Luna use her Canterlot Voice. You are correct, however; maybe I have given my student such heavy burden to carry. Very well, you and her friends may assist her investigation, but do take consider of your own safety. I won't stand to see any more harm come to them. May I ask who am I speaking to?"

"My name is Crimson Write, a writer and…a private detective." Crimson firmly answer.

"Very well, I'll leave this to your hooves, Crimson and Twilight. Come dear sister, we have works to do."

With that, the two princesses flew back to their Canterlot castle, leaving the Royal Guard to protect the crime scene and make sure no pony know about this. Once the princesses left, Twilight's friends rushed to Crimson:

"Holy smoke Crimson; that was the scariest and craziest thing anypony have ever done. You really are something." Rainbow Dash complemented him.

"Gotta handed to ya, Crimson, ya sure got gut." Applejack added.

"Um, thank you girls. It was nothing, really."

While her friends surrounded Crimson with glee and admiration, Twilight felt her nervousness flew away. She just can't put her hooves on Crimson; somehow, she can't figure out, he gave her a spark of hope.

But her doubt still remains; Crimson may have stood up for her, but she still can't cross him out as a suspect. There's just too much uncertainty: his reason in Canterlot, his whereabouts last night, his conversation with Twirelee, and his unknown present during the fog. Even the scene is a perfect match to his depiction in his second crime in his book _At the Crimson Tide_.

Getting back at the mare's body, nothing about it is different: the mare got saw in half, nail in her hooves, and the way she position. She could understand what the murderer was trying to do, but she couldn't reveal it to her friends just yet. Examining the mare's cutie mark might give her a way to find out who she was; though the problem is she only saw four white curvy lines, not much to go on from there.

Crimson finally walked closer to the body; when he saw the cutie mark, his eyes open wider with a certain surprise.

"Is something wrong?" Twilight asked.

"Huh? Oh, it…nothing, don't worry about it."

His replied was strange, to say the least, so Twilight asked him again: "Do you…know her?"

Crimson looked at her for a moment before he nodded his head, "Jetstream Blue was her name, we…go to the same flight school together."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault; you have to know her identity anyway."

Then Twilight has a thought: "Hey Crimson, is the name 'Holly Emerald' mean anything to you?"

"Holly? Yeah, I knew her. She used to live near my neighborhood in Fillydelphia before she moves to Canter…wait, t-that was her in the photo of the first victim, isn't it?"

Twilight nodded, "I think some pony is killing those who know you, Crimson."

Crimson lower his head down; Twilight hoped he doesn't feel too sad about knowing two of his friends already gone. His lowed eyelid, his eyes looking at one side, his unnoticeable crooked smile, it must be harsh to lose a…wait, smile?

Twilight looked at him more carefully; she could have sworn she saw him smiling. But right now, she didn't notice anything strange. Was she seeing thing?

"Hey Twilight, look." Crimson snapped her out of her thought. She looked at where he's pointing at: the mare's eyes.

"Those eyes, they don't look right." Crimson slowly approached the body. He used his hoof and tap at the eye of the mare. The looks of surprise on his face tell something was off; it was confirm when he pulled her eyeball out of the socket.

"Oh crud, there goes my lunch." They heard Rainbow's voice before she dashed away to find the nearest filly's room.

"Glass, they're made of glass." Crimson said.

Twilight levitated them closer to her to examine; there's no doubt about it, they are fake eyeball. 'But, that doesn't make sense,' she thought to herself, 'this isn't part of the story.' Looking at Crimson, she could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"It's seemed like her eyes were gouged out when she was alive," Crimson explained as he looked at the eye sockets more closely, "Clumsy work, I might add."

"Um, can you two hurry up with ya business?" Applejack said to them, "Fluttershy here can't take anymore of the sight."

Twilight can tell Applejack was right; Fluttershy looks paler than before, and her whole body still shaken from the shock when she saw the body.

"Well, we might still need time here. Why don't you guy bring her inside?"Crimson told them, "We'll be done soon."

Applejack and Rarity helped Fluttershy walked inside the stadium, leaving Crimson and Twilight continue with their investigation. Pinkie Pie followed them, but not by her usual skipping. Twilight can see this really affect them badly; this make her wonder if it was a good idea for them to get involve like that. She hoped they were alright, especially Fluttershy.

"Well, beside the glass eyeballs, I don't think there's anything else we can find that is different, right Twilight?"

"Y-yeah, do you know why he replace her eyes with glass?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but we might better examine Holly's body again. Maybe she also has something different done to her as well."

Twilight can't help but agree; after they done looking around for more clue, she told the Royal Guards to help clean up the scene, and wonder if they could examine Holly's body again. It didn't took them long to clean the scene up, since the body of Jetstream was dead for hours, the blood was dry enough to not making a big mess where it lie. Twilight now wants to be with her friends; Fluttershy need her comfort to get through a terrible ordeal like that.

On her way back, she bumped into one of Crimson friends, Thunder. The Pegasus looked around rather confuse: "Hey there Twilight, do you know what's going on? I just got out from the colt's room when I almost got stampeded with scare pegasi rushing in from outside."

"Oh, don't worry Thunder," she said, "it just an accident in the Weather Factory that make a thick gray fog everywhere. We already took care of it."

"A fog, huh?" he asked, "That outa teach those pegasi in the factory not to ignore Crimson's warning."

"Come again?" Twilight suddenly got a strange feeling when she heard about that.

"Well, we both used to work in the Weather Factory, and Crimson told them that the cloud machine was too easy to get something stuff in there, but they didn't listen. He actually got kick out when he try to prove he was right."

Twilight's eyes wide open with shock, "did he…really does that?"

"Hey, don't worry Twilight. That was ages ago."

"N-not that; I mean did he know how to make fog intentionally?"

"Well, if you put it that way, yeah."

Twilight worry once again; if Crimson know how, he could easily cause a fog to disguise him…no, that can't be. She wants to find out if the cloud machine really was stuff and explode. Maybe there's more than a way to cause fog, not just by a cloud machine.

"Um, thanks Thunder, that…sort of help."

"Don't mention it," he replied, "Um, how did I help?"

Twilight have one more thing she need to get clarify, but she doesn't know if this is digging too deep into his private life. She just need to know, 'no harm done, right?' she convince herself before she asked: "Hey Thunder, do you know Holly Emerald and Jetstream Blue?"

Thunder seems surprise when she asked him that question: "Where did you hear their name?"

"From…Crimson, I'm just curious, that's all."

"Well," Thunder looked around to see if anypony listen, "not to be a tattletale, but those two mares…oh wait, I promise him I won't talk about them to anyone. Shoot, I almost forgot about that, sorry Twilight, but I can't tell you."

Twilight sighed, figured it was a lost cost anyway, so she decided to drop the subject, "That's okay, thanks anyway."

Twilight waved good bye to him before she walked to her friends, who probably somewhere around here. She feel terrible for digging into Crimson's life like that, and was relief that Thunder didn't tell her anything more. What else does Crimson hide about himself that she wished she never found out? The more she knew about him, the more frighten the image about him get.

She isn't sure what to believe anymore.

It took her few minutes to find her friends in the crowd of pegasi. Fluttershy evidently still shock from her experience, given she still have a blanket over her and still pale skin and shaken legs. Applejack and Rainbow Dash tried to calm her back to her usual self again:

"Come on Sugarcube, it's over now. You don't have to see that again."

"Yeah, why don't we go back home and have another…tea party? Wouldn't that be fun?"

Fluttershy let out a soft whimper, but still cover with the blanket. Twilight walked closer to them.

"How is she?" she asked.

Applejack shook her head, "we tried everything. Even Pinkie Pie used her 'baking cupcake' cheer, but she won't even talk to us."

Twilight sat next to Fluttershy and slowly put her hoof on her friend's shoulder, carefully not to startle her already frighten state: "Y-You wanna talk about it?"

Fluttershy let out a really soft whimper before turned away, sniffing to a quiet cry to herself.

"Oh Fluttershy," Twilight give a long sigh, she could feel herself on the verge of tear as well, "It all my fault, I shouldn't have let you involve in this. I'm very sorry you have to see that."

All her friends looked down, even Pinkie kept quiet through the whole thing.

"I-It…it's okay." Fluttershy finally let out a soft replied. Twilight looked up to her friend, tear slowly form around her eyes.

"W-We…we p-promise that we will help you no matter what," Fluttershy continued as she wipe her tear away, "I should be the one apologize for making all of you so worry."

She then gave Twilight a calming hug and tried to put a small smile on her face. Twilight returned the hug of her best friend; the other also got closer and makes a group hug.

"T-Thank you, girl," Twilight said with a soft smile, "you girls are the bestest friend anypony could ever ask for."

The group hug lasted a while before Fluttershy said: "a stallion."

The other break their hug and looked at their friend confuse, "Huh?" Twilight asked.

"W-When I tried to clean the fog, I s-see a shadow figure of a stallion where I f-found t-the…the mare."

"You saw the killer?" Rainbow shouted got muted by her friends; making sure nopony heard that word.

"I-I didn't see him exactly, j-just his figure. He flew away so fast, he just whip by me without knowing I was there."

Although it wasn't much to go on to find the killer, Twilight was relief that her friend was back to herself, and be able to give her at least something. This help narrowed down the suspect to a stallion Pegasus with an interest in Crimson's work. Now she wished she could ask Twirelee about the pony that purchase _At the Crimson Tide_ novel.

"So Twilight, do you got anything from…you know what, as where we should go next?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight almost forgot about that; though the glass eyeballs still is a puzzle to her, she told her friends about the deduction that Crimson wrote in his work:

"The mare's tail was missing; forcing us to pay attention to the mane. The mare was…um, separate in half, and position in a shape of an 'H'. Combine the 'mane' and 'half', and you'll get the name of a city: Manehattan."

Pinkie looked at her with a curious and confuse expression, "Twilight, are you sure that's what it mean? That's sound like a weird deduction someone wrote."

"Well…" Twilight couldn't find a way to explained this to her optimistic friend; it actually does come out from a writer's work, and so far this actually the one deduction that sound as though Crimson didn't take his time to make it better. She actually wanted to ask him this question, but she forgot about it.

"Come on Pinkie dear," Rarity said to the pink pony, "at least this is much easier to solve than the last riddle."

"Okay, let's say the next city we need to go is Manehattan, where exactly are we going to? I don't want to wait and bore out of my mind when we get there." Rainbow said to them.

Twilight then tells them the identity of the two mare victims and how they both related to Crimson.

"Wait just a second, Twilight," Applejack interrupt, "Ya sayin' that Crimson actually know them mare? Now that is just too strange of a coincidence if ya ask me."

"Well no pony asking you, right Applejack?" Crimson's voice spoke suddenly startle the mare, "Tell me, are you suggesting that I have something to do with their…retirement?"

Twilight looked at Crimson, and she saw that cold and frightening glare again. This glare now looked right at Applejack, and she seems intimidated by it as well.

"Um, n-no. I just…wondering." She replied.

After few more seconds, that glares of Crimson suddenly become calm once again: "Well one must not twist the fact to fit theory." With his calming voice and relaxing tone, he turned to the other, "There's nothing else we could do here; you girls can headed back to Ponyville."

"What about you?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I have some…thing need to get done back in Fillydelphia. I have a feeling I know who might be next, so I'll get back to you tomorrow."

With that said, he waved them farewell and flew away. Applejack breathed out in relief; she's been holding her breath once Crimson looks at her with that glare of his.

"I don't know about you girls, but Crimson sure turn scary rather fast." Rainbow said.

"Twilight," Applejack told her, "I don't know much about your author, but somethin' just ain't right about him. You best be on your guard 'round him, okay?"

Twilight can't help but agree; something about the glare that Crimson has been making lately just very bizarre. It confused her without end: one minutes his eyes was kind and calm, then they become lifeless, cold and emotionless the next. But right now, he's right: these are merely theories. She needed hard evident if she suspected Crimson is responsible for these murders. Yet somehow, she couldn't figure it out, but deep in her mind, she still believe her idolize author is innocent.

* * *

Upon returning to her library treehouse, Twilight slowly closed the door behind her; she let out a low sigh. She is tire, exhausted to be precise, and it has been a very tiresome day for her and her friends. She just wants to lay her head on the bed upstairs and sleep the day off.

"Welcome back, Twilight," her dragon assistant Spike noticed her, "how was Cloudsdale?"

She shook her head low, replied to the young dragon.

"Wow, that bad huh?"

"Sorry Spike, but it's been a long day. I'm just a bit tire that's all."

She slowly walked pass him toward the stair. Spike was getting worry about her; he just wonder if there is something, at least anything, he could do to cheer her up: "H-Hey, how about I go make you a daisy sandwich, you like them, right?"

Twilight give a soft chuckle for the young dragon's effort, "Sure Spike, that'll be nice."

With that said, Spike rushed to the kitchen. Though the task is small, Twilight still got a smile on her face, seeing her number one assistant trying to cheer her mood. She got to her bedroom and just goes straight to the bed. Usually she would take a book or two to read while she's there.

"Well, maybe just one book wouldn't hurt." She said to herself and levitated one of the books off the shelf. Without irony, it was the book she read that started this whole mess in the beginning: _Crimson Daylight_. The first of the series, Crimson got his level of graphic death scene at the lowest point. After all, the most gruesome scene in his first book was actually 'stab the mare on the back' sequence. His later books bump the level up to nauseating mark: from ripping the body and displace them like a jigsaw puzzle to pouring boiling acid down the throat. This is a good thing; she really want her head back to the usual self, no more horrible scene in her imagination would be better.

When she opened the book, Spike comes in with a sandwich in his hand. When he handed her the sandwich, he handed to her the scroll with red ribbon wrapped around it:

"Here Twilight, Princess Celestia send this while I prepare the sandwich."

Twilight levitated the scroll and started to read it to herself:

"_Dear Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student,_

_After a few convincing and uncomfortable moment, the Royal Guard finally looked over Holly's body just like you ask. They reported to me that the mare got cut numerous of time, if not obvious from all the stitches, and her mouth was sewed shut. The cuts wasn't enough to kill her, they're perfect cut, almost surgical. By further analyze, they also found the mare is missing her tongue, clearly it was…cut off with a scissor. The tongue, however, was never found. I hope this is what you were looking for, otherwise there's nothing strange about this body beside the way the murderer mutilate her._

_P.S: about the Weather Factory incident, Luna discovered one of the cloud machines was stuffed with taffy. She said since the pegasi working there was paying attention to the race, anypony could come in and do it."  
_

'Taffy,' Twilight wondered, 'why taffy of all thing?'

This new fact puzzled her inner thought; both victims got something different happen to them that doesn't coincide with the story: Holly's tongue was cut, while Jetstream's eyeballs were gouge out. What she couldn't figure out is why the murder does something different, if he gone so far to replicate everything Crimson wrote. Is this what Crimson would say, a connection?

Well, she doesn't want to worry about it now. Her mind have gotten too much information, it started to hurt herself. She put that key point aside and got herself relax and enjoyed her reading once again:

…_As Crimson exited his chief's office, he grunt and kick the paper at his hoof in anger. Once again, the chief just didn't allow him on another investigation. He could investigate this case behind his superior's flank, but he doesn't want to risk another strike and have his bits salary cut down again. Living right now already tough enough._

_When he got to his table, a sight for his sore eyes reveal herself to him; just when he thought thing couldn't get any worse:_

"_Well, look at what the hydra dragged in." the mare said with a smirk on her face._

_Crimson sighed, "What do you want this time? I thought I made it clear not to show your face around here again."_

"_Aw, why so glum? Are you getting in trouble with the boss again? Maybe next time he could have you writing ticket when somepony forgot to pay his bill."_

_Crimson really hated her mouth; every time it opens, only stupid insult came out around her spineless tongue. How he wished he could just rip that cursed tongue out, 'that'll teach you to watch where you point your tongue at, Holly…  
_

Twilight almost dropped the book with her eyes wide open. She read the line once again, wiping her eyes to make sure she isn't seeing thing. However, it doesn't change the passage: right there is the name of the first victim, Holly Emerald. She then skipped through many more pages of the story before she reached another familiar name: Jetstream Blue.

Reading the two passages over and over again, Twilight couldn't believe it herself: in the story, the character Crimson wished to rip Holly's tongue out, and hoped Jetstream's eyes to fall off. The two thoughts coincide with the torment both victims suffer in real life. Thunder was right: Crimson does use real name of the mare he know into the story. The two mares in his story didn't get kill until very later, but in a different manner than real life.

Her train of thought got cut short by the knocking at the door:

"I'll get it." Spike shouted out from downstairs.

Twilight looked at the clock; it was a little pass seven at night. She walked down to see who would come to the library this late.

"Crak." a soft caw frighten her almost to the point of tumbling down the stair. She looked for the culprit behind it and found a raven standing on the bookshelf.

"Death Wing, don't scare pony off like that; get down here!" a familiar voice sounded from below.

The raven raise its wings and fly down to Crimson's back and let out another soft caw, "Sorry Twilight, I hope Death Wing didn't startle you too much."

"C-Crimson?" she sounded very surprise, "W-What are you doing here?" She then noticed Crimson also have a small gray saddlebag on him as well.

"Well…" he chuckle awkwardly while scratching his back mane, "it's a funny story. D-Do you mind if I stay here overnight?"

Her jaw almost drop down long enough to hit her hoof; 'Crimson, staying here in the library over night?' In her mind, the thought of both glee of joy and scream of terror went off at the same time.

"It's not what you think; you see…" he explained to her, "…my stupid neighbor has an accident with his taffy machine. Now the whole apartment building covers with those sticky stuffs that I can barely get in through the window. I manage to get some of my stuff, and Death Wing here got outside in time, but the building is basically become inhabitable for a few days."

'Taffy, again' she was a bit worry, 'could this be the same taffy that used as a way to stuff the cloud machine?'

"What about your friends?" she asked, "Surely they would be willing to let you stay with them."

"Twirelee stay with her family and trust me, none of them have a soft spot for me. As for Thunder…well, it's rather awkward for me to stay over someone who worries about every dirt particle in his house."

Twilight didn't know what to say to this: a stallion Pegasus staying over her place, Pinkie Pie will never leave her alone for this if she got her hoof on that information, let alone her friends.

"Come on Twilight," Spike said to her, "I don't see the reason not letting him stay over."

"Well," she thought it over awhile before sighed, "okay, l-let me get you another bed."

"Oh it's alright," Crimson reassure her, "I can sleep down here; I tend to be a night owl so I don't have to disturb your sleep."

"Hey don't you worry, so does she," Spike reassured him.

The raven from Crimson's back flew toward a pedestal, where another bird turned its head around and staring at its companion. It was Twilight's pet owl, Owlowisious.

"Crak!" said the raven.

"Who!" the owl replied.

The two birds repeated their battle of caw and hoot for awhile until they settle down and remain quiet again.

"See?" Spike pointed to them, "even those two get along easily. You two would be fine."

Spike then leave to mind his own business before he went to bed. Twilight slightly blush of the idea that Crimson's staying over. Crimson just looked at her with a straight face, "So…do you have any new lead on the case?"

'Right, Twilight' her inner self scream at her, "this is no time to play fan girl; you have a job to do. Focus!' Twilight then explained to him what she just found out about Holly's tongue gone missing, and how the fog was made, but hide the fact that the two appear in his first novel.

Though come to think about it, Crimson probably know his work well enough to remember how those facts coincide with his literary inner thought.


	7. All that Glamor is Gold

The following day, Twilight and her friends arrive in the train that headed to Manehattan. As the train leaved its station, Twilight and Crimson set their saddlebag next to where they sat. Rarity has with her a big fancy hat while the other just come empty hoof. During the trip, Crimson explained to them about the next target that he feared might be next.

"Her name is Bella Mirrorshine," Crimson said to them, "she were once in the same school as me as a foal."

"What's make you so sure she'll be the next target?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"For one thing, she's the only other mare I know that currently live in Manehattan. Not to mention that the show she's in title _The Queen of Gold_. The gold paint on Jetstream could be a clue to the play."

"I never heard of that name before," Rarity intrigued by the name, "What is it about?"

"It is a romantic play involving a queen who's looking for the stallion of her dream, literally." Twilight explained, "The first act show the queen's effort to look for him; I heard it was rather cheesy."

"Oh my," Rarity then imagined herself as the queen in that play, "so what happen to her in the end? Did she find the stallion of her dream?"

Twilight looked a bit uneasy: "well…sort of. The queen found him in the second act, but..." she let out a sigh, "she kept searching as she grew old as Granny Smith, and the stallion was a young earth pony who was getting marriage soon. She was so heart broken in the end that she…sort of dies in sorrow."

The train cart where they all gather stood quiet; Twilight can see her friends, who already in a dreaded mood, now become even more hopeless, "hey come on girls, it's only a play. I'm sure that won't happen in real life."

"Y-yeah, who care about some sappy old romance story anyway," Rainbow Dash said out loud.

"Easy for you to say," Rarity said to her, "you're not the one who has…a disappointed dream h-happen to you."

Twilight remembered why; her friends Rarity met the 'stallion of her dream' at the Gala, but he wasn't what she expected. The play she just told them must have made her remember how she was heart-broken.

"Oh Rarity," Twilight touched her shoulder, "I'm sure you'll find him very soon. In fact, he might be closer than you think."

Rarity looked at her friend, "Thanks Twilight, but Crimson isn't my type. Besides, I don't want to come in-between the two of you."

"What?! No, that's not what I meant." Twilight tried to explained the misunderstanding; she actually talked about Spike, her dragon assistant who have a huge crush on Rarity.

Crimson face-hoofed himself, "How in Equestria do we got so off-topic?"

"I'm sure whoever doing this just want to have something to cheer up the mood." Pinkie replied and took a bite off a cupcake, which Crimson looked at her even more confused.

"You know what, I'm not even gonna ask."

Once they reached the station, everyone looked out amaze at the sight of the big city. Buildings stretched as far as the eyes can see, and the busy streets are packed with ponies trotting everywhere. It's still morning so they can't witness the amazing night life of Manehattan just yet, but they could see the big Statute of Libermare far away, along with few other landmarks.

"My Uncle and Aunt Orange live here," Applejack said, "ya think we could drop by and say hello?"

"Um, sure; the play isn't gonna start until 8 o'clock, so we still have some time to kill until then." Crimson said, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I got a chance to get some backstage passes for us, so we need to get there at 7:15 or so."

"How do you manage to do that?" Rainbow asked while floating above them.

"The managers of the studio where the play will be performing know me, since I go there and watch the show a lot. When I talk to him yesterday, he's overjoyed when he heard I'll bring friends, so he got us those passes."

So they all decided to have some time touring around the city; at least this might clear their head before the up-coming event, they'll need it. Twilight looked at her friend; she can tell Applejack has her eyes on Crimson. It seems that she also doubted Crimson after what he done yesterday. Crimson, obviously, still remain vigilant even from her glare, or maybe he didn't notice them. Twilight worry: her two best friends now started to have doubt on Crimson; what else might he do to doubt the rest even more?

Yet somehow, despite all of this, her trust in Crimson still remains unchanged.

* * *

Night fall over the city, and its night life begin to show its glory. The light and signs from every building greeted ponies walking down below. The city of Manehattan is known not just for the Statute of Libermare, but also its musical and talented show on the street of Bronyway. Every night, different theaters will open to the public pony; entertain them with the magnificent performance from the classic play of Shakespony to the modern works today. One such play titled _The Queen of Gold_ is scheduled to perform at the Golden Apple Theater tonight.

Twilight, her friends and Crimson all arrive at the door of the theater at 7 sharp. Meeting Applejack's aunt and uncle didn't take as long as they thought. Rainbow Dash grown bore once they referred to manner and proper; even Applejack agree with her friendly rival for this. Only Rarity enjoyed their meeting, even socialize with them in their language.

"I can't believe you have such relative like them, Applejack," Rarity said, "I thought your relatives are all…well, like you."

"If ya ain't the one gotten us out of there, I would happily think of ya as an apple tree."

"Easy AJ," Twilight calmed her down, "I'm sure Rarity didn't mean to say that."

"Well, here we are, the Golden Apple." Crimson waved his hoof toward the theater. The building has a big sign with glowing yellow name of the theater. The billboard formed a corner with red frame and light bulbs turning on and off to catch the eyes. On top of the corner is a huge glowing apple, shining bright for a small building.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout, a theater with apple as its theme."

"I just hope Fieldwork Copperbottom didn't get too surprise that we show up earlier than we said we would."

Once they get inside, the mare worked at the ticket counter guided them through the door leading to the backstage area when they show their passes. They could see ponies everywhere getting ready for the show; the stars got their make-up applied in front of the huge mirror, the staffs rushing around to get the set ready. The passes around their neck is what make them walked by without anypony looked at them funny.

They slowly walked pass a big coat hanger for the costumes of the show. Each costume has its own unique textures: from a silver suit of Royal Guard amour to a big black coat with Pegasus' wing as black as Crimson's coat.

"Oh?! Idea." Rarity whistled a happy tune when she saw the whole line of costumes. She can't wait to get back to her boutique and threw the idea out to her design.

As they gotten closer to a room, they could hear shouting coming from it. Crimson flew over and saw a red earth pony with dark brown wavy mane and tail shouting to himself; or rather, crying to himself. His cutie mark is two golden masks: one show a smile, the other a frown.

"Oh what tragic fate, what cruelty. This is the worst thing that ever happen to me." He wailed and cry in his hoof again.

Crimson walked toward the crying stallion, "Fieldwork, what are you crying about?"

The pony looked up from his hoof and saw Crimson in front of him; he rushed over: "Oh Mr. Write, I'm so glad you are here. It's a catastrophe, a horrible disaster; a shameful event has unfolded to my production. Oh woe is me."

"Talk about over-dramatic," Rainbow whispered to Applejack.

"Whoa, easy there Fieldwork; what are you talking about?" Crimson pushed the crying pony away.

"Alas, our starting role, the Queen, is as empty as the raincloud on sunny day. She's gone, disappears, vanishes, unavailable."

Crimson gasped, "What happen to Bella Mirrorshine?!"

"I do not know. She was magnificent yesterday, and then poof, she's gone. I tried everything I know, but no one around town knows where she is. I thought she was doing one of her tantrum act again, but she never shows up. Now I have to cancel tonight's performance; the show is ruin."

"Oh for love of…what about her understudy?" Crimson asked, again.

"Hah, that understudy is just like her role: understudy. She can't even remember a simple line, let alone a monologue. Where else can I find someone as talented and lovely as Bella?"

As if someone respond to his plead, Rarity walked in the room searching around: "Excuse me, can anypony around here tell me where I can find whoever design those costumes out there?"

Fieldwork noticed the unicorn and was drawn in by her: "Oh, our savior, you arrive at last."

"Beg your pardon?" Rarity raised her eyebrow at him.

"You look like a unicorn with style and grace; your mane, it is…how you say, breath-taking."

"Oh, why thank you." She waved her mane back in style, smiling from the compliment.

"How soon can you memorize your line?"

"Um…I can recite the rule of fashion?" Rarity looked at the stallion with a confused and questionable looks.

"Good enough for me! You will be in place for Bella's role until she return."

"Oh ho; I'm flatter, but I'm afraid…"

"Who know, if you do great, you will be a shining star of Maneha…no, no, of Equestria."

With one big glee on her face and sparkle in her eyes, Rarity agreed to the role without a second thought.

"Magnifico! This is wonderful news. Places everypony, the show will go on!"

Twilight didn't know if it is her great memory or her motivation to become a star, but Rarity actually memorized the whole play under 45 minutes. Even with a few improvise now and then, Fieldwork clapping and praising her as a genius. Maybe Rarity have that affected on stallion like him; but Twilight admit, it's good to see Rarity enjoying the role, even when she know the ending is a tragic. In fact, maybe this is why Rarity could put so much emotion to the character; she felt the queen's pain and sadness, and she knows how to show it.

"Well, being an 'over-dramatic' queen is what she does best," Applejack said to her, "maybe she could be a great actor as well as a great designer."

"I just hope she didn't get her head up in the cloud again like the last time." Rainbow said with concern.

"Anyway, girls, we need to find out what happen to Bella Mirrorshine." Twilight told them, "I have a bad feeling the 'you know who' probably got her already."

"Come on Twilight, stop being such a stick in the mud," Rainbow flow above her, "maybe she's just got sick and forgot to tell Mr. Wacky Manager over there. I bet when we got to her home, we'll find her safe and sound."

Twilight very doubted that; the story is already in motion. The earth pony mare in the story, also have a starting role in a play in Manehattan, disappeared right before the final showing. She didn't appear until the end of the second act, as a hanging corpse from the stage above. This is just too much of a coincidence to rule as a sick-day.

"Well just in case, we need to split up and look around for anything strange." She told them.

"Right, split-up, it sure work the last time." Rainbow sarcastically replied.

"This time, we have a smaller place to look around," Twilight explained, "Applejack, you and Crimson can take the backstage; Pinkie and Fluttershy would look outside the theater, while Rainbow Dash and I will check the inside."

"What about Rarity?" Pinkie asked.

"She already has the stage to worry about. Come on girls, and Crimson, we can do this."

At first, Twilight would have her and Crimson again for her to keep an eye on him, but Applejack insisted on doing it when they talked yesterday. Twilight can't help but agree on her proposal, since she already has too many things on her hoof.


	8. The show must end

The play is now near the end to its second act, and nothing strange or unusual happen yet. Rainbow Dash and Twilight sat near the end of the theater, keeping a look-out at the audience. Twilight, of course, doesn't pass the opportunity to see how her friend Rarity performs. So far, she's been great; Twilight could sworn that someone on the audience actually weeping right now. 'So far so good,' she thought.

Outside, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy check near the rear entranced to make sure no stranger pony walked in unnoticed.

"Hey Fluttershy," Pinkie asked, "I'll go get some snack, do you want some?"

"W-Well, I'm fine. But we s-should do what Twilight told us to do."

"Ah come on, just one small break. I'm sure everything will be fine. I'll bring back some popcorn for you; everything taste better with popcorn, or is it chocolate? No matter, just wait here and I'll be right back."

With that, Pinkie hopped away to the food counter at the front entranced of the theater, leaving Fluttershy all by herself. She felt a bit creep out from the silence hallway; it's strange, she has a feeling as though someone is watching her. She slowly looked around for anything that give off that feeling to her, but that feeling just keep getting heavier each passing moment.

Meanwhile in the backstage, Applejack and Crimson looked around in silence, making sure they're not disturbing the play in progress.

"You can stop staring at me with those eyes, Applejack," Crimson whispered to her, "it's really started to creeps me out."

"Hey, ya are the one started it." She whispered back, "Remember back in Cloudsdale?"

Crimson remained silence as he looked at the backdoor of the stage.

"Look, Twilight is my friend, and she's the most generous pony I know, besides the other anyway. The point is that I care for her safety, and ever since ya started to pop out of nowhere, all kind of weird stuffs break lose. I don't know what's goin' on 'round here, but I know ya have somethin' to do with it. So I'm only gonna say this to ya once: don't you go and used her feelin' around. I can tell she looks up to ya, being her favorite author and all, so don't you go hurt her in anyway, understand?"

Crimson didn't reply; actually there aren't any hoof-step or wings flaps at all: "hey, are ya listening to me?" Applejack turned around, and only see a long dark empty backstage; no sign of Crimson anywhere.

"Oh hayseed, now where did he go?" she looked around for him, only to get a painful smack on the back of her head. She fell onto the wooden floor, seeing only stars and blurry vision of a black figure rushing right pass her.

Outside on the stage, Rarity prepared herself for the final scene. She could see Twilight and Rainbow from far away, and she knows what they're doing. But first thing first, she needs to give her last monologue of the scene, and everypony in Manehattan will know her name.

Since she's playing an earth pony queen, the gold crown on her head conceal her horn away. Even though it's made of paper, she was glad it matched her yellow dress with sparkle gold dust. She sat in the throne, move her hoof to her forehead in sorrow and deliver her line:

"Oh cruel fate, why art thou give me such vision of the future, but ripe it away after many ages go by. Why am I not happy once I found the stallion I have love for so long? Why must I suffer through all those years, only to have found him too late? I ask you why?!"

With one deep breath, Rarity tilted her head down low and complete her scene by slowly lift up a white chalice: "I've been blind, so blinded by the strange vision thou give me, vision of him in the land of Carena, so blinded by what I thought was real, blinded by my own denial. My life, as I live it, has been such a waste, ignoring my royal duty to protect this world, for my own selfish need. So hear me, oh powerful fate, take this life away, so I may start once again, reborn, anew, and finally live the life I was meant to b…"

Right at her final word, a loud thump echoed through the whole theater. Without any warning, up high where the stage lights are, a blurred thing drop until it almost touch the ground. A loud crack of bone tear through the silence, reveal a body of a mare, dress in the same costume as Rarity is but cover with blood, hanging on the rope by her neck. From her sudden stop, her intestine burst out from a long cut in her stomach and spill its content out to the stage below.

Outside, Pinkie finally returned from the food counter to the rear entrance: "Okay Fluttershy, here you…go?"

She looked around, but couldn't find her friend anywhere:

"Fluttershy, are you playing hide and seek? It's just me, Pinkie Pie." She asked, but got no reply. She was about to ask again when a loud scream from inside the theater shook her to her hoof. The scream then followed by a rumbling stampede of ponies, all color and species, ran out the street in terror. Pinkie, didn't know what to do, got dragged outside by the strong mighty flow of panic ponies. She tried to get back inside, but the force was too strong.

Inside the theater, having her face and dress all cover with the blood and stomach content, Rarity have her face twisted with disgust and horror before fainted to oblivion. As for Twilight seeing it from her seat, she can still hear the narration in her mind while her face paralyzed in shock:

_And behold, after he looked around the audience, a fallen angel fell from the dark abyss above. With one sudden stop, the rope around her neck crushed her neck in one split of second. The tatters queen dress all in gold, hanging from above and cover in blood, just slowly swings along the wind as a rotting corpse; her intestine burst onto the stage, making another rope cover with her own blood._

Rainbow Dash almost threw up upon seeing the body of a faceless mare dress in tattered gold costume. She tried to control her urges and finally calm her stomach down, but that feeling inside still remains. She looked around and notice a black shadow of a pony stood on the catwalk. It's too dark to tell who it was, but she can tell he have a bag big enough for a body to fit in.

"Hey you!" she shouted. The figure heard her and flew away into the backstage.

"That's must be him!" Twilight told her. The both of them then chased after the figure into the backstage, where they found unconscious Applejack lying on the floor.

"I can get him, Twilight." Rainbow Dash then flew at her top speed to chase after the figure while Twilight tried to wake her friend. She levitated Rarity near her and tried to wake her up as well; if only she got something to wake them up from their deep slumber.

Outside, Rainbow Dash chased after the strange figure all over Manehattan. The figured tried to lose her by flying toward the gap between the glowing sign of buildings. However Rainbow Dash proven herself as a top-notch athlete by easily dodging them all.

"I got you now, murderer!" she shouted.

She chased him all the way out to the island where the Statute of Libermare is place. When the figure turned around the statute's torch, Rainbow Dash suddenly got blinded for a split of a second before she collided right into the torch of the statute. Seeing stars and blurry vision for a moment, she shook herself back to normal and looked around, but the figure was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh horse apple!" she cursed herself from letting the murderer get away.

While all of this is happening, Twilight finally got Applejack back from a big knock-out:

"Urg, my head, what happen?" Applejack rubbed her head and asked. She could feel a lump as big as an apple on the back of her head, she cringe from the pain a little when she felt it.

"You tell me; who did this to you? And where's Crimson?" Twilight asked her.

Applejack tried to remember back to what happen; she recalled talking to Crimson, and then a pain in her head, along with a blurred black figure that attacked her. Few inches away, Rarity also come to from her faint earlier:

"Girls, I have the most horrible dream," she told them, "I was in a show when a dead pony fall from the…sky" she looked up and saw the body again. She managed to let out a soft sigh before fainted all over again.

"Twilight, I don't know how to say this, but your friend Crimson…" Applejack got interrupted when Rainbow Dash walked in; her hoof on her left eyes, trying to hide the pain.

"Oh my, what happen to you?" Twilight asked.

"It's nothing. That flying bat got away when I hit the Statute of Libermare's torch." She replied while cringed a little from the pain both physically, and mentally: she just let a murderer out-fly her, the fastest Pegasus ever.

"What the heck gotten into them?" Crimson huffed when he entered the theater and saw the stage, a chaotic mess of the mare's body hanging from the ceiling "Good heaven, what happen here?"

"Take a guess, Mr. Detective…ow." Rainbow shouted to him.

"How did the murderer escape?" Twilight asked her.

"I don't know; I was chasing him just fine until something blinded me. I bet the torch's light got in my eyes."

Crimson flew closer to the body and heard everything. He carefully looked at the body: the mare's face is gone, along with all four of her limps. Her cutie mark, still remain intact, give him her identity: "No denying it; this is Bella…well, what left of her anyway." He looked at her back and saw the two Pegasus' light blue wings sew on it, evidentially came from Jetstream.

"Crimson, where were you?!" Twilight shouted, "Why did you leave Applejack all by herself?"

"Well, I was behind her when I see a shadow near the backdoor, so I follow it out to the alley outside," Crimson explained, "but when I got outside, it was only a stray cat. I tried to get back in but the door's lock, so I have to use the other door. But then the audience ran out, block me from getting inside."

"Liar," Applejack shouted, "you're the one that hit my head. I saw ya."

"Hey, don't just go accuse me like that. I wasn't even there in the first place."

"Do you expect us to believe such story? I saw you running pass me while I'm blacking out."

"Well you saw wrong. I wasn't anywhere near the stage besides now."

Before they continued their argument, Pinkie Pie rushed in, breathed heavily nonstop; her face sweat, her eyes almost bulge out of their socket, and her expression almost lifeless.

"F-Flu-Fluttershy, s-she…she's gone!" the pink pony tried to said between each breath.

A short silence, enough for a pin drop to be heard, lasted for few seconds: "Gone? What d' ya mean, gone?" Applejack slowly panic, "she's outa be 'round here somewhere. Did ya go look for her?"

"I-I-I did." Pinkie sniffed, "I look everywhere after the crowd pushed me away, but there's no sign of her anywhere!"

"Y-You don't think she's…" Rainbow remembered the figured have a big bag with him, big enough to fit a pony inside.

"Oh no, please tell me it isn't true. Tell me she's gonna be okay. We can't start a party without her." Pinkie slowly loses it; her mane slowly deflated down to her old straight as she slowly turned into a dark shade of pink.

Once Rarity woke up, again, Twilight told her everything that has happen so far, and she fainted, again.

There's no way to stop it now; soon the audience will spread the news across Equestria, not even the princesses can stop it. The secret is out, and everypony will now cower in fear of being the next victim of this craze murderer.

"This is not what I expected would happen," Princess Celestia let out a long disappointed sigh, "Everypony in Equestria will now afraid to go outside, panic will get the best of them."

Twilight looked down to her feet. This is not only embarrassing, but shameful: everything is wrong, everything is slowly decreased into madness, and it's all her fault.

"Don't worry, my student, the Royal Guard will do everything they can to find your friend. But this must end; I won't let anyone of you come to harm's way again. Twilight Sparkle, I am hereby order you to stop the investigation. You may all go home now, and please be careful."

As the girls walked out of the scene, the Royal Guard slowly clean up the stage. Crimson flew pass the clothing rack of the costumes early on; a lot of them still remain intact: the silver armor and…Crimson looked at it closer, puzzling at what he noticed about them.

"Aren't you coming?" Twilight asked him. He turned to face her and nodded his head softly; he took one last glance at the stage before follow her outside.

With that, everything is over. The five mares returned back to Ponyville, exhausted, broken and shatter. The news spread like parasprite; every cities and towns across Equestria slowly spiral down into chaos. Nothing affect the five mares like this: Pinkie Pie blamed herself for leaving Fluttershy behind, Rainbow Dash doubted herself of being an athlete, Rarity wallow in sorrow when her dream is broken, twice. As for Twilight, she just didn't know what to do. Her best friend could be in the hand of the murderer right now, and there's nothing she could do to stop them.

That's a depressing thought, but it wasn't gonna stop just there.


	9. Desperate time call for Horrible Action

Three days later, everything is in turmoil, and still no news about Fluttershy. As hard as she tried, her Telepathic Spell just isn't working; Twilight only receive a long silence from her friend. Even Spike is worry about the unicorn; she locked herself in her room all day and night, trying everything just to get even a sign that Fluttershy is okay. But now, not even a daisy sandwich will help bring her back to her cheerful mood again.

A knock from the door brought the young dragon attention. He rushed over and saw a familiar face: a gray pegasus with light yellow mane and bubble for her cutie mark.

"Oh hey Derpy," he said, "you got something for us?"

"Yep, I certainly do," the pegasus said with a cheerful tone, "A package for Twilight Sparkle. Here you go." She reached into her saddlebag and gave a small brown package to Spike: "Well, I'll be off then."

"Um, Derpy, you forgot something." Spike told her before she leave.

"Oh yeah," she give him paper to sign before she leave for her next delivery.

"Wow, even in this time she still remain so cheerful." Spike said to himself and brought the package to Twilight's door.

"Hey Twilight," he softly shouted, "a package for you. I'll just leave it by the door, okay?"

Twilight didn't reply, so Spike just leaved it by her door. He just wishes there's something he can do.

After deliver a package to Twilight, Derpy send two more packages: one of them is for Pinkie Pie. The Cake' brought the package to the depress Pinkie, who doesn't even throw any party to anyone. Her pet alligator Gummy brought it closer to her; she sighed and took it from Gummy's mouth. Slowly tearing the wrapper off, Pinkie notice how light the box is, but there was no return address. She carefully opened the box and took a small peak inside before screaming out of terror.

The same thing happened to Rarity when she opened her box that got send to her by an unknown return address. Without any hesitation, both mares rushed toward the library. As they all got there, they see both Rainbow Dash and Applejack having the same idea standing outside the door. Once Rarity told them the reason they both here, Rainbow almost smacked the door until Spike open it.

"Sorry girls," Spike apologized to them, "but Twilight isn't in the mood to greet her guest right now."

"Never mind that, we need to talk to her quick! It's very importance!" Rainbow shouted.

They rushed inside without a second to spare and got to Twilight's bedroom upstairs:

"Twilight, we need to tal…whoa." Before their eyes, Twilight got bags under her eyes, evidently from her lack of sleep.

"Dear, you look awful." Rarity said.

"I'm sorry, girls, I just…I've been trying to communicate to Fluttershy, but nothing return. Now, what are you girls doing here?"

"Do you have a package from an unknown sender?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh, this just came from the mail earlier," Spike handed the small box to them. Twilight notice black writing on top of the box: "Peek-a-boo…"

She slowly opened it and almost gotten knock back from horror: inside the box is a pair of eyeballs staring straight at her. The under of the lid read: "Eye sees you!"

"You're not the only one, dear," Rarity and Pinkie Pie show her the content in their boxes as well. Pinkie has word written: "A deserter once was told…" and inside read "silence is precious as gold" and a tongue painted with gold paint. For Rarity, she got: "congratulation of the amazing feat…" inside wrote "but beauty is only a skin-deep" and a mask made of real facial skin, the face that belong to Bella Mirrorshine.

These are the missing body part, minus Bella's four hooves, from the three victims.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the dark, a yellow pegasus slowly regained her consciousness. She slowly leans up but her head bump into something hard.

"Ow," she said with a soft voice, "w-where am I? It's so dark, and stuffy." She tried to move around, but she felt something in front of her, beneath her and all around her. She felt her hoof around, and realize she's inside a wooden box.

"H-Hey, is there's anyone out there? P-Please let me out, my friends will be worry about me." She said, but got no reply. "P-Please, I'm really scared of the dark."

Again, no one reply to her pleads. She whimpered a little until she realize her friend Twilight cast a Telepathic Spell on her; she closed her eyes and concentrated very hard

"Twilight, are you there?"

One sentence, one short sentence petrified Twilight from where she stand. She recognized that voice, she knew that soft spoken voice, and she has waited for so long to hear that voice again: "Fluttershy, is that you?"

"Oh Twilight, I'm glad you can hear me." Fluttershy rejoice of her triumph.

"Fluttershy, where are you?!" Twilight tried to ask her friend without tearing up, "please tell me you're safe."

"W-Well, I think I'm trap inside some kind of box," Fluttershy explained, "what's going on? How long was I out?"

"Fluttershy, you've been missing for three days."

"T-Th-Three days?! Oh no, is my animal friends okay? Is Angel eating well?"

"Fluttershy, please tell me, where are you? I'll be there to get you out."

"I-I don't know, it's too dark in here, and it's so stuffy. It's so hard to breathe in here."

Twilight's worry has revealed its ugly self: her friend Fluttershy is trap inside a box, and she's running out of air.

"Fluttershy, don't scream, don't panic, okay? If you do, you'll run out of air."

"Run out of air?!" Twilight shouldn't have said that, because now Fluttershy become frighten. She's trap, she's alone, she's in a dark place, and she's running out of air at any moment. Twilight could hear Fluttershy's weeping and sniffing as she told her: "H-Help! P-Please, Twilight, h-help me! I'm scare. Please, somepony let me out of here!" then the line went silence once again.

"Fluttershy?! Please say something!" Twilight pleads, but only silences return. She realized the spell's effect have worn out. She could feel it; inside her something just screamed in agony and slowly faded away. All hope is lost, and here she stood, slowly dying inside.

Once her mind got back, she told her friend what happen to Fluttershy. Most of them didn't take it very well: Applejack kick the shelf hard, causing some books knock over.

"That's it. This has gone too far!" she shouted, "I don't care what Princess Celestia said, Fluttershy need our help, and I know just who can tell us where she is."

* * *

In Fillydelphia, Crimson sat close to his table with his pet raven Death Wing close to him. In front of him is a big typewriter he frequently used to write his novel. He just stared at it before closing his eyes as his mind race across the deepest part of the unconsciousness. Once his eyes open, he took a pencil with his mouth and began writing his note onto the yellow pad next to the typewriter.

"Arrg," he spit the pencil out and shouted in frustration, "There must be another way, another answer."

His inner thought got interrupted with a loud knock on his door:

"Not now, I'm busy!" he shouted to whomever behind it.

The door then flew right across the room almost hit him in the head. Crimson stared at the door utterly shocked before turned around to see where the door once been. Behind it was five familiar faces, and they didn't seem to pleas about something:

"Have you gone mad?!" He shouted, "I just got that door fix!"

"Enough foolin' 'round, Crimson," Applejack shouted back, "Where is she?!"

"What the hay are you talking about?!"

Pinkie Pie then rushed inside the room; her face got so close to Crimson's, he fell backward just from the surprise: "You know who we're talking about, tell us!" she shouted before become chipper back again, "Also, where's the filly's room? I've been holding it for the whole trip here."

Rainbow Dash then flew in above them both: "Where is she?! Tell us or I swear you'll be sorry!"

Crimson looked at them with shock and confuse; these mares now started to scare him a little: "Where's who? You have to be more specific."

"Fluttershy, who else? Where are you keepin' her locked up?" Applejack shouted.

Crimson then realize what they mean: "Don't tell me you seriously think I know where she is?"

Rainbow Dash then notice the yellow notebook on his table: "What's this?" she flew in closer to look at it.

Crimson then flew right in front of her, stopping her on her track: "Back off! No pony touched my journal!"

"What do you have inside, huh?" she asked, suspicious from his sudden outburst.

"You can't just break into my home and look at my stuff! Get out!"

Twilight then slowly approached from behind Applejack: "Girls, this is ridiculous! Since when are we started to break into pony's houses without invitation?"

"Back off, Twilight, Fluttershy is dyin' each passin' second. I'm not lettin' ya tell me how to do my job."

"Besides," Rainbow added, "he might write her location in his journal."

Twilight doesn't know what to do; her friends sudden outburst and rushed over here without any consideration worries her. And now she realized they all become out of control once they know Fluttershy's condition. Though in hindsight, she does feel a bit suspicious of Crimson all these times, and so far the evident lead to him. She want to know, she need to know, if Crimson is truly innocent.

"Don't just stand there Twilight," Crimson shouted at her, "Talk some senses to your friends."

Twilight considered the thought before she shook her head lightly: "I'm sorry Crimson, but…I can't."

Rainbow Dash then seized the opportunity and rushed right pass him and took the notebook: "Got it!"

"Hey, don't you dare read it!" Crimson flew up to her, but got stop when he felt an invisible force-field protected her. "This is outrageous! You have no right to do this to me!"

Rarity approached him with her horn glow from the projection of the shield: "as much as I hate to use such barbaric method, but-" she then shouted with all her might, "-No one hurt my friend!"

Rainbow then open the notebook and begin to read the content herself. At the first few pages, she flipped by without any reaction. But when she got closer to the middle, her eyes widen with horror, she slowly descend down to where Applejack is and show her the page she's looking at.

"Heaven to Betsy…" Applejack covered her mouth to control herself. She looked at where Crimson stood: "You sick stallion."

"What?" Pinkie asked after coming out of the filly's room, "What are you reading over there?"

Applejack just showed her the page, and Pinkie gasped and frightens of what she saw: dead pony drawings. Every single page in his notebook is a drawing of a pony being torture, murder and display in a dark horrific way. Each page is different: whether a pony burned alive, chopped to pieces, saw in half, disembowel or even cut open as their face froze in a terror and twisted look, the graphic of each picture is enough to sickening the strongest stomach.

"It's you," Applejack said, still horrify from the images, "you did this. You're the murderer."

"Y-You got it all wrong," Crimson said to them, but it fall on deaf ears.

"Spike," Rainbow turned around to the young dragon stood by the door, "send a letter to the princess. We found the murderer."

"Girls, w-wait," Twilight tried to stop her friend, "It's not what you think."

"And to think you look so…normal," Rarity didn't hear her friend's word, "to think you appear so…dashing. You psychotic monster!"

"Dang it, just let me explain…" Crimson shouted to them once again, "…I'm not the murderer!"

"Liar!" Applejack shouted back, "and this time we got proof, Mr. Detective."

They all stare at Crimson with such anger and threatening eyes, even Crimson feel he's fighting a losing battle against them.

"Wait!" Twilight stood between them and him. The other raised their eyebrow from her action.

"Get out of the way, Twilight," Rainbow shouted to her, "he might hurt you."

"Enough!" Twilight screamed out to silent them all with tears in her eyes. The other mares stood there quietly, looking at her as Twilight explained to them: "It's his novel's work."

Twilight then told them everything: the books he wrote, the similarity between his work and the murder that had occurred, the strange action he taken before, the conversation she heard in Cloudsdale, everything. She levitated his books on the shelf and showed them the visual picture inside them. The pictures in his notebook are actually the idea he got for his writing, and most of them actually become the visual image in the final print:

"…please, girls. What's getting to all of you? I know Crimson is innocent, just allow me to prove it to you."

The room got quiet for a long time. Her friends tried to take all the information she just gave them in their process mind. Even Spike didn't even send the letter to the princess yet; he looked at his friend, frighten of how similar they are now when Discord manipulated them. But this time, they're not in gray scale, and they still remain who they are; except for Pinkie who look darker with flat mane.

Crimson looked at the way Twilight stop her friends from ganging up on him. He droop his head down and close his eyes; what he said next surprise the mare to the core: "Do it."

"Huh?" Spike looked at him confuse.

"Send it to Princess Celestia," Crimson told him, "it's the only way."

Twilight looked back at him, "B-But, Crimson…"

"Don't, Twilight," he suggested to her, "I know what I'm doing."

Spike then does what he was asked to do; with one puff, the scroll burned up and sent to the princess. Twilight's friends looked at Crimson almost in awe of what he just did.

"One alone cannot handle a burden of other; one must work together toward the same goal." Crimson said to them, "I don't know who said it, but I feel this is the right time to tell you that."

"I-I don't understand," Applejack said, "You want to get capture?"

"Believe what you want, Applejack, but I am innocent. I do not know where Fluttershy is, no matter how many time you ask me. But I can't stand all of you fighting over it, so might as well. The only way to prove my innocent is to find the real murderer."

It didn't take long for Princess Celestia arrived in his room with her Royal Guard. Crimson then explained to her everything, saying he will do what he was told. The princess understood and have her Royal Guard chained his wings together. As they march out the door, Crimson turned to Twilight and said: "You have everything you need now, but you need to open your eyes. Though the evident might tells one story, the truth lies between the lines."

One the guard left with him, Twilight approached her mentor: "What will you do to him?"

"Don't worry my faithful student. He will stay in the dungeon until you prove his guilt or innocent." Before she leaved, she told her and her friends: "I hope you find your friend soon."

Princess Celestia leaved them in the room. It become quiet; not one single sound is made inside the messy room where Crimson stay. His pet raven just scratched its wings with its beak, but never made a single caw.


	10. The Tide of Revelation

They all returned back to their home town, but they still feel so empty inside. Fluttershy is still missing, and they didn't get any information to her whereabouts. And now, the only pony that they thought hold the answer is gone to the castle's dungeon. The strange part is, they feel sorry for him. They don't know why, but his last word before he left make a large gap impacts deep in their mind.

"H-Hey girls," Rainbow broke the silence, "y-you think that maybe, just maybe, he didn't do it?"

"I don't know, Rainbow," Applejack replied, "he didn't even put up a fight when the guard takes him away." She felt very horrible after what she did. She never thought she could be like that, not in her life have she ever yells at a pony.

"What about Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked, "How can we find her now?"

They all looked at Twilight, who carried Crimson's yellow notebook with her. She turned to her friends with a look of a parent gave to a foal, "We'll find her, Pinkie, I promise you we will find her safe again. After that, you will give us the biggest party you ever made, promise?"

Pinkie sniffed from her silence sobbing before she used her hoof to make her famous gesture: "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Her coat slowly returned to their light pink color, and her mane slowly inflated as a small smile cross her face.

The mood in the air change; they could feel it. The heaviness and sadness slowly got replace with something they have lost for these three days: a spark of hope. Twilight's hope on her author regained its momentum; her doubt at him just vanished without a second thought. His last word for her, though a bit cryptic, must have something to do with this notebook she has in her hoof. She open the notebook and read everything, pass the dark and horrific images to the last few pages.

It is there that she found his note, his real note, not about the story he work on, but the case itself. He recorded everything: the number of stitches on Holly's body, the sketch drawing of how Jetstream position, Rainbow's reason of how the murderer escape her, even how long the rope that hung Bella from ceiling to the noose. Something else that caught her eyes: "missing costume", which doesn't make any sense to her. One other word is repeated in every note he took: perfect.

"Well Twilight," Applejack interrupted her thought, "d' you find somethin' yet?"

"I-I don't know," Twilight then turned to Rarity, "do you know what he mean when he wrote 'missing costume' here?" She levitated the book and pointed at the word.

Rarity took one long look at the word, thinking and rubbing her chin, but she response with a shrug, "I'm sorry dear, I haven't got a clue. But speaking of which, I still need to talk to whoever design those costumes in the theater."

Twilight looked at the words again, rubbing her head to think, 'could this have something to do with those costumes?' She turned to her fashion friend again: "Do you remember the costume hanging in the rack?"

"Oh that's easy. I memorize everything if it involved fashion. Let's see…" Rarity then named the design from her head: "a silver armor, a red jester disguise, the yellow dress of the queen, a black Pegasus coat for…hum, that's strange, I didn't remember anypony wearing that costume in the play?"

Twilight then close her eyes to think again, 'a black coat, that could mean whoever attack Applejack might wore a disguise; that's could make her mistake him for Crimson' she wondered.

But what about the other stuffs: the flash of the words, the note Crimson took, and his one advice to her when he's taken away echo through her head. They all float around, playing and chanting inside her mind like mad, and they slowly build up their volume. The words and images spinning around and around until it stops with one word: perfect.

Suddenly something in her head went click: she took out the _At the Crimson Tide _copy from Crimson's table and flip to the picture displace. She noticed each of them have small letter and number written all over the picture: the angle of the 'H' shape body, the number of the rope, and the clear number of stitche…'wait a minutes' a wave of realization flooded her mind.

She compared the number in the book to the number in the notebook, and see that they're the exact match. They're not even a small difference, but exactly the same number. The word 'perfect' now started to make sense:

"_There is no such thing as a perfect murder," Crimson said to his chief, "A killer, no matter how skill and careful planning, always leave a flaw to his crime. So when the case seem perfect, there's always something wrong, unless the murder make sure it is over and over again."  
_

The one quote in Crimson's word flashed everything to her mind: how the victim displaced exactly perfect to the book to the most detail as how long the rope, how the stitches made and how the mane position. She looked at the big bolded word that he wrote at the last page, circle around with a pencil numerous of time: Sonic Spectrum.

"The Sonic Spectrum?" Twilight asked herself. Rainbow Dash heard it and remembered her conversation with the Wonderbolt:

"I heard that word before," she told Twilight, "Spitfire told me about her invited Crimson and Thunder to join the Wonderbolt. Sonic Spectrum is what Thunder can do, but I have no idea what it is."

Twilight, of course, knew what it is. After her not knowing what Sonic Rainboom is, she tried to get more information about pegasi's special moves: "It's similar to your Sonic Rainboom, but slightly faster and harder to make: when a Pegasus goes beyond the speed to make a Sonic Rainboom, they didn't make a sound but they left a bright…flash of light."

The final strike that breaks open the wall of confusion in Twilight's mind has blown. She gasped of the realization about who the murderer was: the only other Pegasus that know everything about Crimson's work.

"Girls, we need to get back to the train, now!"

On his way to Canterlot castle, Crimson sat inside a carriage pulled by two of the Royal Guard. They almost made it to the close proximity of the city when something flew right pass them, and a bright light blinded them without warning.

"Arg, my eyes," one of the guards shouted. The blindness lasted for few more second before they gain back their vision. They turned around to check on the cargo they're carrying, only to find it's gone before their very eyes.

Inside the carriage, Crimson has his eyes remain close until he felt the carriage landed on something hard. He heard the door open and a small light make him open his eyes. He slowly walked out the carriage, his wing still chained, and found himself and the carriage near a cliff made of a big wall of white rock. The cliff dropped all the way down to the forest below in a chilling height; though being a Pegasus, he wasn't scare.

"Marenback Cliff," he said out loud, "the final climax of the story." He let out a long sigh with his eyes close once again: "so it is really you then."

A click made the chain on his wings fall off; Crimson slowly turned his head around, looking at his savior and the murderer: Thunder Clasp.

"How long have you know?" Thunder asked him with a smile.

"When Rainbow Dash explained how she got blinded by a light while chasing you." Crimson explained, "A light from your Sonic Spectrum. Only one Pegasus ever did such thing before."

Thunder chuckled, "Well, I have to get away from that mare, and I'm telling you, she's quick as lightning."

Crimson looked at his friend: "Why, Thunder? I want to know why you murder those three mares."

Thunder flew over the carriage, "Isn't it obvious? Publicity. Once everypony in Equestria knows about how the murder similar to your work, they'll finally buy them. Do you have any idea how hard your book to sell?"

"Don't give me that excuse; tell me the truth!" Crimson glared at his friend.

"You still using that Glare of Detection, I see," Thunder replied, "Fine, I'll tell you. Those three deserve it! After so many years, and they still remain the same old jerk as they were back then. I hated them from the first day they ever made fun of us, and they constantly pushed us around like garbage. Can't you see it, Crim? I do it all for you, everything to satisfy your anger and wished. And boy, I gotta say, you really gonna love the way they looked at me when I deliver the finishing blow; priceless."

"So this is what it all about: revenge? I thought you're more creative than that."

"You're right. I want them…no, I need them to die the most gruesome way as possible. Your works, it's just perfect, the way you explained how it happen just make my blood boil all over. Besides, I know you wanted to do it yourself. How else can you come up with such terrible ways to murder them? You explain the whole deal so simple, yet you didn't have a gut to make it happen."

"Because that's what they are: fiction. I write all my frustration, my desire, and my dark fantasy of what I'll do to them. But that is all I'll do; they are all the satisfaction I need to live through the day."

"Well, it's not enough for me!" Thunder shouted, "You don't even know what they did to me. How could you understand my pain? Even though they're just being a bully, I'm just…dying to murder them. I can't explain to you exactly, but this thirst for vengeance just drove me over. I want to make it perfect, exactly the way you describe it, exactly as I want it."

"That was your biggest flaw, Thunder," Crimson explained, "even as a murderer, you still want to copy my image as perfect as possible, to the point of having the same length of rope to hung Bella from the ceiling."

"What can I say, Crim? I even shake my hoof when I tried to add a few extra things to their dead body."

Crimson let out another sigh: "I'm very disappointed in you, Thunder. I'm sorry, but you must be capture and put to justice before you repeat your action."

"I'm sorry, Crim, but I'm afraid this is just like the story," Thunder flapped his wings harder, "The murderer will escape justice once again, leaving Crimson in awe of knowing who it is, but cannot tell it to anyone."

Thunder then flew high up to the sky, but got a sudden stop when he hit something in front of him: "What the…?" he put his hoof and felt a barrier around him.

"Sorry Thunder, but that won't be the ending I have in mind. You forgot about my biggest fan, Twilight."

Thunder turned away to the hill and saw Twilight and her friends rushing toward them, along with the Royal Guard and Princess Celestia. Twilight's horn glowed from performing the spell to create that prison for Thunder.

"When they arrive at my place earlier, I gave them all my notes that help them realize who the culprit is. And just now, you confess through the whole thing."

Thunder tried to break free of the barrier, but it proven to be too strong. As the barrier slowly descended down toward the top of the cliff, Thunder looked at Crimson with a small smile: "So you caught me, big deal."

"It's not just me, Thunder, I got help too."

Twilight and her friends got to where Crimson stood; he looked at them with a smirk: "What took you so long?"

"Sorry about that," Pinkie said, "I need to take a few break in the way here."

"B-But, what about Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked.

"Don't worry, Rainbow Dash," Crimson told her, "Thunder here just told me where she is."

"What? I did not." Thunder argued.

"True, but you didn't hide it very well," Crimson pointed out, "a bit of red dirt in your hoof from where you were digging, a carrot scent of candle wax in your mane from where you were in, and a very small leaf in your tail from the blue rose bush you flew pass. Only one place in Fillydelphia has all those things together."

Thunder droop his head in defeat, "I see; well, you manage to fine everything you want. Tell me, does it feel right? Everypony are the same; my whole life has been ignored by everyone, even from you. Now you got me, and I'll probably got frozen in stone or banished to another place. And you know what? I rather glad about it. The satisfaction of doing all those deed is so liberating, I don't know why no pony ever done it."

Crimson slowly approached his friend: "Do you know why I didn't tell anyone you're the murderer? Because when I thought about it, I tried everything to prove you're innocent; but the more I tried, the more the truth become clear. In my mind, you'll always be my best friend, even when you are a crazy murderer."

Thunder listened to his friend and saw small tear from his eyes: "Y-You still c-care? After what I've done? I murdered those three, and y-you still have faith in me? You're not lying, right?"

"Isn't that what friends are for? We done crazy things, but we always forgive each other for the mistake we make. You never doubted me when I put my own life in jeopardy just for inspiration, so why should I doubt you? I understand your pain, Thunder; I just never thought it'll drive you to this path."

At that moment, Thunder suddenly felt something he never felt for a long time: regret. He not only did the unthinkable, but he also betrayed his friend, his only pony who ever understand. He remembered all those moments they spend together: from back when they first met as a foal to this very moment. Those times Crimson had always stood by him, protecting him from those teases and bullies they went through. Those silly songs they used to sing together, those fun adventures they went together, those crazy antics and troubles they get in together, were now just a memories, memories that brought Thunder back to his true usual self:

"C-Crimson," his eyes started to shed their tears, "I-I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry for ever doubted you. I'm s-sorry for blaming you." Thunder broke down on the grassy ground, sobbing throughout the whole thing.

Crimson smiled, almost to tear himself: "I know, my friend. I forgive you."

Thunder closed his eyes and readied himself to be arrested by the Royal Guard once Twilight opens the barrier. He took one last look to Crimson with a smile, a smile between the two best friends: "Thank you, for stopping me."

With that, the Royal Guard carried him away. Princess Celestia trotted toward Crimson: "My gratitude to you, Crimson Write."

"Yeah, that's great," Rainbow Dash shouted, "but first thing first: Where did he put Fluttershy?!"

"Oh right," Crimson almost forgot about that, "Your highness, can you teleported us to the Inglorious' Memorial Hall in Fillydelphia?"

The princess understood and used her magic to transport them to the temple. Crimson guided them through the park until they reach a small patch of red soil before the temple. With one quick pace, Spike dig through the dirt and reveal a big wooden crate buried under them. Twilight levitated the lid off to show their friend Fluttershy inside with her eyes close, along with Bella's limps laid by her side.

Rainbow Dash then lifted her friend up and shook her with all her might to wake her up. Fluttershy then let out a soft whimper before she slowly opened her eyes to see all her friends around her.

"Fluttershy, thank Celestia you're okay!" Rainbow gave Fluttershy a big hug; almost squeeze the poor Pegasus out of breath, again.

"H-Hey girls," Fluttershy gave a soft smile to them, "y-you f-found me."

"You have to thanks Crimson, dear," Rarity told her, "he's the one that help us find where you are."

"Well," Crimson scratched his back mane, "don't mention it. It's what I do."

Pinkie Pie's mane and tail poof back to their original shape: "Oh boy, this deserves a super-duper-extreme-perfectly-that-knock-your-hat-off party!"

* * *

The next day, news of the murderer had been stop spread across Equestria; ponies everywhere rejoice, no more will they stay inside their house in fear and worry. The air of celebration spread to every town, but none can compare to the celebration in Canterlot Castle. Pinkie Pie asked the princess to have her party in her castle, and it have going from last night to tonight.

Fluttershy got help from the doctor in Canterlot, and given a clean bill of health. She joined Pinkie with the party, thought she might regret it when Pinkie make her stay in the castle, leaving her animal friends back at her cottage alone without being taking care off.

Rainbow Dash got her usual cocky self back when both her and Applejack got in another challenge while the party last. Rarity, though still feel a bit sad about her dream, got her first autograph from a pony who saw her performance. Her hope returned when she bump into the stallion who design the costume she wore in the play. He introduced her to his designing work and wonder if she would help him for his next project.

While the party is in session, Crimson stood outside in the Royal Garden with Twirelee by his side. They both looked at the newest sculpture addition to the garden: a Pegasus stallion with a big smile as he look up to the sky.

"I never thought Thunder would do such a thing," Twirelee said with her eyes almost to tear.

"I know, Twirelee. But that look in his eyes, I know he regret them too." Crimson confront his crying friend, "he'll forever be our crazy friend, nothing in this world will ever change that."

Twirelee wipe her tears away and place a bouquet of flowers at the statute's stand. She couldn't control herself so she flew off crying. Crimson sighed and look up to the statue again: "You don't know how she really feel about you, huh Thunder?"

Just like Twirelee, he left a small rose on the stand and walked away. Before he left the garden, he turned around for one last look: "Good bye, old friend."

As he walked away, he bumped into Twilight who take a small walk outside to clear her head, also took her chance to get a breather from Pinkie's crazy party.

"Well, you did make her promise you to have a craziest party ever." Crimson snickered.

"I know, now I wish she didn't go overboard with it." Twilight kicked her hoof on the ground, "C-Crimson, I want to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"When I first investigate, I doubted you. I jump to my conclusion without consider for any evident."

"Hey," Crimson reassured her, "everypony make mistake now and then. Even I doubt myself when I realize it was Thunder."

"By the way, back in Cloudsdale, you leave the inn after midnight. Where did you go?"

"Oh, you saw that?" Crimson explained, "I forgot to give Death Wing's food for the day. The manager of that place really hated it when Death Wing keep frighten him with his caw every time he's hungry."

"And…what's about the 'teach some low-brain cultureless unicorn about culture' thing in Canterlot?"

"I see you've listened in on our conversation, huh."

Twilight blushed a little for eavesdropping on them.

"Well, I got in a small argument with a unicorn when he insulted H.P. Loveless' works. He's okay, but I never allow in that place again."

Twilight remained quiet for awhile; there's one more question in her mind that she want to know: "What's about those glares that you gave to me and Applejack?"

Crimson turned to her, "That was my Glare of Detection. I used it when I…analyze things, ponies and the scene around them. Thunder told me it was frightening when he first saw me do that to him."

"Well, it sort of the reason why I thought you were the murderer in the first place." Twilight explained, "When you do that, it gave a very cold and emotionless vibe."

Both Crimson and Twilight giggled from that small misinterpretation, it seems funny how silly the whole deal was. Twilight then looked at the party inside the castle: "You sure you don't want to join us? Applejack felt very terrible for accusing you, and she asked me if I could get you in there for her to apologize."

Crimson chuckled: "You sure are lucky, Twilight Sparkle, having friends like them. They all sure seems nice; makes me wonder what I did wrong in my own social life."

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault, Crimson. You're a kind stallion; what you did to Thunder at Marenback Cliff prove it. I never heard anypony care for their friend even when they did something very wrong before."

Crimson looked to the night sky; the stars sparkle as the moon slowly rise up from the horizon, "Maybe, Twilight, maybe." He then looked back at her again, "Come on, your friends probably waiting right now, let gets inside before Pinkie wonder where we are."

Twilight agreed; as they walked back inside, she levitated a book and asked for his autograph. Crimson chuckled as he grab the pen with his mouth and sign the cover of his work. Twilight responded like Scootaloo when she got Rainbow's signature; she didn't feel so awkward about it anymore. Everything was great; they all laugh and smile, it's a usual happy ending to a dark story.

"Hey, the story shouldn't end just yet!" Pinkie shouted, "There's still more to come."


	11. Epilouge

**Author's Note: to be honest, I don't really want to write a sequel for this story. However I got a crazy idea, again, and it might be a long time for that story to be complete. In the meantime, I will got some short one in here. Depend on how the new season go, the sequel will be different, and so might this last chapter.**

* * *

Few weeks after the big celebration, Twilight trotting back and forth around her library. Spike scratched his head, wonder what she was so excited about.

"You better give your trotting a rest before you grove into the floor again." He told her.

"Sorry Spike," Twilight finally stops, "his new book is coming out today, and I just can't wait to have it in my hoof."

"Jeeze, the mail will get here in time. Trotting around won't make it arrive sooner."

She giggled, "Yeah, you probably right."

Then came the knocking she was waited for. She dashed right pass Spike before he can blink his eyes. Once he stopped his spinning and dizzying around, Twilight returned with a new book she levitated.

"It's here, finally!" She hopped around cheerfully, "Ooh I can't wait to see how Crimson end his series."

But then she stopped her hopping around; 'that's right, Crimson said this will be his last work on the series' she thought. She looked at the book; the final work of Crimson Write in the series. It's just sad that she worried if he'll ever write anything again; the Crimson Write series were his only works, and now that he has the ending, what else could he write about.

She took one look at the title: _Beyond the Crimson Twilight_ in bold gold letter print in the pure white cover book. She wonder if Crimson, after finished his series, retire from his writing career. Her thought cut short when Pinkie jumped out of nowhere, scaring her silly:

"Hey Twilight, ready for Fluttershy's birthday for Angel?" She hopped around, "I already set up the whole thing."

"Oh, yeah Pinkie," Twilight replied, "I'll be there soon."

Pinkie stopped her hopping around and looked at the unicorn, "Hey, are you still sad about not having Crimson here with you?"

"No, dang it Pinkie, no. It's just…this book is his last work on the series. I was a bit disappointed that his series is over."

A second knocking on the door interrupted their conversation: "I'll get it." Spike yelled out.

Once he open the door, he was greeted with a big raven flew into the room, scare the young dragon silly. The raven flew onto a pedestal and stood there, looking straight at Twilight.

"Death Wing," A familiar voice replied behind the door, "you really need to stop scaring pony like that, or a young dragon for that matter."

Twilight turned around, surprise and happy to see Crimson at her door, once again:

"C-Crimson, what are you doing here?" she asked when she noticed a saddlebag on his back, "did your neighbor have another taffy accident again?"

"Actually, I'm moving here." Crimson replied. His answer put a shock on her face, "I mean I'm moving to Ponyville; honestly Twilight, don't jump into conclusion so fast."

"Oh my gosh," Pinkie gasped, "that's mean you'll be here in Ponyville every day. Ooh I can't wait to make you a welcome party here. You know, I make one for Twilight over here when she first arrived from Canterlot, and I was like 'gasp' since I know every pony in town, so I know she must be new in town and…"

Twilight put her hoof on Pinkie's mouth before she start to rambling out of control, again. Crimson then noticed his book near Twilight, "Ah, I see you got the newest addition."

"Crimson, do you really mean it when you say this will be the last of your work?" Twilight asked, rather felt a little disappointed when she said 'last'.

"Last of the series, yes. Last of my work? As if; I am a writer, and it is my duty to keep putting my imagination into the world of fiction. Only this time, I might tone down the graphic level down to suitable size."

This put a huge smile on her face; she felt really happy that not only she got the book she waited for, Crimson will continue writing, and he'll be here in Ponyville. Her thought process got stop when Pinkie's tail started to vibrate.

"Uh-oh," Spike shouted and hides below a pedestal; Twilight then duck down and cover her head. Pinkie followed their action and hide beneath a blanket.

"What in Equestria are you doing?" Crimson asked, seeing how they look to the ceiling almost terrifying.

"Crimson, you better hide," Pinkie explained, "something in here will fall."

"What do you mean something wi…" Death Wing flew up to the bookshelf and accidentally knocks over a small wooden horse carving down and hit Crimson on his head.

"Okey, my tail isn't twitching anymore; it's safe now." Pinkie shouted. Twilight and Spike got out from their hiding while Crimson rubbed his head from the pain.

"What the hay just happen?" he asked.

"I can't explain it either," Twilight said, "but when Pinkie has something like that, you better do what she does. I learn it the hard way to believe in her Pinkie Senses."

"Yep, it's for vague and short immediate things that will happen in the future." Pinkie told him, "Well, I'll be over at Fluttershy's cottage. You guy should come join, then I'll spread the invitation for your welcome party, Crimson."

She hopped out the door, humming a happy tune. Crimson looked at the pink pony rather confuse about what she just explain. Then something in his head went click: "Death Wing, if you please?"

The raven then flew to get a pencil from the pedestal and handed it to Crimson as he took out his yellow notebook and begin writing something down. Twilight and Spike looked at each other, wondering what he's doing.

"So…are you coming to the party?" Twilight asked.

Crimson then finished his writing and looked happier than Pinkie herself: "Eureka, Twilight, I just got an idea about my next masterpiece." With that said, he flew off. Twilight looked at the sky; she can't help but giggle a little from his reaction to Pinkie Senses. She was right about one thing:

This town really knows how to gather its population.

However far away, farther than the corner of Equestria, than any world of existence, and higher than any mountain could reach, higher than the clear sky above can touch, Equestria lay flat on a huge surface inside a huge dark room. A loud angry roar echoing through the wall:

"Arrrg! So close! So…close!" the roar spoke with a demonic growl.

"Three ponies dead. Way to go you big oaf. You manage to fail even the simplest thing." Another voice replied to the growl with a sarcastic smug.

"So much…potential, so much…blood. Equestria would…drown in blood, and fire."

"Oh please," a third voice, much more elegant than the two said, "Why use such barbaric method? You all know I'm the one got close to bring Equestria into chaos."

"Until your pathetic pawn got defeated by the 'Power of Love', how boring."

"Well I never…at least my pawn didn't turn to stone by the Power of Friendships. Honestly, using a draconequus to do your bidding, granting him your own power, what were you thinking?"

"Look who's talking, using the Queen of the Changeling and her army but failed miserably. At least my pawn really made it, bringing Equestria into the world of chaos. We have power for a reason, use it next time."

"Enough!" a dark eerie voice echoed through the room, silence the three other voices, "No need to fight, save your energy for your later turn. It is my turn, is it not?"the voice, though as soft as a whisper, is enough to brought shiver down to one's spine with his dry and cold rough crackle tone.

"Oh, finally he talks," said the smug sarcastic voice, "what makes you think you could do better than us?"

"Simple, my brethren of chaos, I never corrupt anything. It is much better to watch how the pieces move, to see their flaw, so a lesson can be learned."

"Fire…war...blood. Need…bloodshed, now!" the growl said to the voice.

"Patient, my violence brethren, for soon Equestria will fall into my world of despair they will never forget."


End file.
